Dhoom of OWCA
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A dark organisation sends too OWCA messages and then attacks LOVEMUFFIN. Can OWCA stop their darker versions? And can love work? Perry blinking: This will be fun...
1. Chapter 1 The Dhoom of the Agents

Chapter 01 The Dhoom of the Agents

Quanktumspirit: "This story is not funny or going to be too romantic. 'Despite having 7 animal couples in it'. OWCA is sent on high alert as their LOVEMUFFIN members are being stalked and attacked by a 'shadow' organisation called: Eclipse. Can Perry and his friends protect LOVEMUFFIN before Eclipse overruns the very organisation they have been fighting all this time? And can love bloom between the rivalling companies? Eclipse X OWCA I mean."

* * *

Perry lies underneath the tree outside in the back yard as usual and Phineas and Ferb discuss, what they are going to do today.

Perry was about to drift to sleep as his watch rang, he blinks, walks to the side of the house and knocks on the wood. As the door opens, he put his brown fedora on, stands up on his two webbed feet and gets into the pod. He falls down the tunnel and into his usual chair.

MM appears a short while later on his big screen, "Oh, here you are, Agent P! We have a mission for you. It's Dr Doofenshmirtz."

Perry rolls his eyes, 'When isn't it him?'

Monogram could read that Perry didn't quite understand his mission: "No, no Agent P, he isn't doing anything evil today. Your mission is to protect him."

Perry blinks and raised a confused eye brown, 'What? Protect Heinz, from who?'

"Yeah, Agent P! I can't believe, that I said that, but someone has sent a message to us. Here it is." MM explained.

On Perry's screen, the message appears, Perry reads it carefully.

 **Dear MM,**

 **tonight my organisation will take the life of Dr Doofenshmirtz.**

 **Don't you even think about sending an OWCA Agent after me to stop me.**

 **LOVEMUFFIN will fall to our knees.**

 **Signed: Agent P.**

Perry's eyes turn blood red, he growls angrily and tries to reassure MM that it wasn't his handwriting. For starters the letter was on pink paper and written in red ink, Perry always uses white paper and black or blue ink, second, the handwriting is far too fine and delicate to be Perry's writing, and third Perry doesn't want to attack LOVEMUFFIN.

Sure the letter was well written and delicate, a lot of work went into it, but from the writing, Perry could guess it could be the real nemesis against LOVEMUFFIN.

"Calm down, Agent P! I know, someone has taken your name to use it. But you must-" MM began.

Perry didn't let MM finish, he quickly gathers a few supplies, his jet pack and shoots from his hideout towards Heinz Doofenshmirtz home.

MM sighed and rubbed his head, "... Save Dr Doofenshmirtz."

MM turns to Carl Karl confused, "Carl, is Agent P angry, because someone wants to kill Doofenshmirtz or that someone is using his name's initials?"

"I don't know, Sir. I don't understand the feelings of a Platypus." Carl admitted.

MM turns angry again, "Then I command you to learn them. We have to make sure Perry is focused on his missions and, not some were in la-la land."

Carl sighed, "Yes sir."

* * *

Perry thought whiles flying: 'I have to make sure Heinz Doofenshmirtz is ok...'

Perry landed on Heinz balcony quietly and slipped into his room. Time to track this other 'initial P' person down.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Oh, what will Perry find? Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 Doofenshmirts Target

Chapter 02 The Dhoom of Agents

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, still not my chapter."

* * *

'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated... after hours,' The chorus sings quietly.

Perry blinks from his hideout and points to his lips, 'Silence.'

The gang chuckle and hide back into the shadows. Perry rolls his eyes and hides with them, waiting for this 'mysterious P person'.

Just then Perry saw the window open again, a mysterious, masked figure landed with a hang glider on the balcony of the house.

Perry saw it creep quietly into the lab of Doofenshmirtz after opening the unlocked back door.

Perry didn't say a single word and picked two coins up, he had to get this masked figures attention and try to keep it away from Doofenshmirtz. Perry just rolled them on the floor and the figure froze in its movement.

'Got you now.' Perry thought and smirked at his target.

He sees it turns round on and goes into the fighting stance, but Perry hid so well that the figure couldn't see him yet. Changing tactics this 'shadow' person just pulled a torch out, shone the beacon of light up towards Perry, but it couldn't see Perry yet, only Perry's shadow was seen through the light onto the floor.

Perry chuckled and decided to play with this 'poser' a bit. He took his hands and made shadow puppets on the other side. Quickly the masked figure jumped and went into a fighting stance as it realised it wasn't alone in the home any more.

"Come out, I know you are here and you smell, Platypus!" The figure suddenly spoke.

"One is original and one not... but to see and differentiate isn't too difficult!" Perry takes a cool pose at the wall before coming out of the shadow smirking at the Platypus, "Isn't it? Plus I don't smell."

Perry watches the second Platypus and saw he/she didn't take his/her eyes off him at all. He/she even began growling at him getting mad.

Perry just rolled his eyes, "You may be masked, but I can see you are clearly a platypus, like me. So you can understand me very well. To reach till here was maybe very hard for you, but now, what you and I have to do, is a little harder than difficult."

The masked platypus ignores him and wants to enter the lab, but Perry stops the platypus mid-jump. Now Perry was hanging by his tail on the rafters and holding the others Platypuses feet above the ground.

Perry growls back at it, "Don't move a muscle and just look."

The platypus blinked and pulled a set of ultra glasses out and scans around the room, true to Perry's fears it saw the red beams all over the floor as well, like an alarm system or something.

"Yeah, facade protection with laser detectors. Or better to say infrared beams. As soon as you touch them, an alarm will start and within ½ second a trap will be triggered anywhere in the lab who is not taller than 1 meter." Perry explained.

As Perry and the mysterious Platypus got back higher on the beam and sat down comfortably without attacking Perry faces it.

"Why do you want to kill Doofenshmirtz?" Perry asked it.

However the Platypus just glared back at Perry and kicks him against his stomach, this shocks Perry and before long he lost his balance and fell towards the ground, activating the red beams and landing himself into the trap.

'Mist.' Perry thought.

The masked platypus smirked and takes the hang glider, jumps from the balcony and flies away.

Perry takes his glass cutter out, makes a hole in his trap and escapes that way.

'You shouldn't have done this!' Perry thought and smirked back at the escaping Platypus, 'Now I have to meet you again and get my revenge against you.'

Perry grabs his backpack and puts it on, just then Heinz Doofenshmirtz comes into the room only too miss all the fun.

"Oh, Perry the platypus! Why are you here so early, you weren't mean to come until about 11... wait, wait, wait... you are leaving me again now? But you haven't fought against me?!" Heinz cries.

Perry rolls his eyes, "Grrrrr..." (Sorry Heinz, but not today! See you maybe tomorrow!)

He shoots after the escaping Platypus. Heinz just sighs and watches his 'best friend' fly away.

"He didn't even destroy my Cake-Inator." Heinz sighed.

Norm came out, activated it and handed Heinz a cheesecake and took for himself a slice.

"At least we can have some father-son bonding dad." Norm smiled and feed his squirrel the cake.

Heinz smiled and took a slice of cake as well, "Yeah... suppose you are right Norm. Yummy."

They finished the cake, Heinz activated the self destruct button on the inator and headed to bed whiles Norm headed into his cupboard. To get some more sleep.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

Chapter 03 The meeting

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Oh and Perry and the other Platypus, are talking to each other in platypuses, but I'm writing this in the human language. "

* * *

The masked platypus lands on a roof 7 blocks away from Doofenshmirtz's rented apartment.

As it landed the platypus gritted its teeth together mad, "Aargh... this damned Agent has ruined the plans!"

"Talking to yourself? You need some serious help." Suddenly came behind the Platypus.

The Platypus growls and turns around, seeing Perry back on his webbed feet. He must have followed it, shot through the Platypusses mind as it saw Perry back in its premises.

"Don't any of you Agents know, when to give up?" It sneerers back at him.

Quickly the masked platypus took a fighting stance against Perry in case he decides to make a move.

"It's not really our thing," Perry explained smirking.

He stops about 4 meters away from the Platypus and glares back at it hard. He still couldn't tell how it looks like other than using his initial and that it was indeed a platypus.

"Now please take off your disguise mask and tell me who you are, before you make me furious," Perry explained calmly.

The shadowed Platypus blinks a bit before it chuckles softly, suddenly a female voice came from the Platypus.

"Oh, wouldn't want the great Agent P to get mad all because he can't see who I really am, do you?" The platypus chuckled.

Perry blinked shocked, "Um... what the-?"

He watches as the Platypus removed the black mask and slowly pulled the rest of the black costume from her body.

"Because I'm so hot, cutty," The now female Platypus smirked and chuckled.

Perry shakes his head and feels his own body temperature rise, 'Wow... she is hot- wait what, what am I even thinking?'

In front of Perry stands the most beautiful female platypus he has ever seen in his life, he could see she has dark rose coloured eyes, and light pink fur all over her body, as well as an orange beak, orange webbed feet and last a strong orange beavertail.

"Hellooooooo? Are you still checking me out? Hot stuff?" The female Platypus chuckled.

She twirled around herself and stood then still back in front of Perry. She checked Perry out himself, he was standing before her in his teal coloured fur, soft brown eyes, orange feet, beak and tail, Perry was also sporting the brown fedora.

'Wow, he is cute looking himself.' The female Platypus thought and felt her own temperature rise a bit.

Perry quickly shakes himself out of his own trance, "Wait a minute! You are a female Platypus?"

"Oh whoopdy, you've finally noticed that detail about me?" She replies back sarcastic and clearly annoyed.

"Ok back to the actual topic I'm here." Perry said getting serious again, despite still feeling his heart race, "Was there a special reason why you were using my initial for an assassination attempt on Heinz?"

"There sure is Agent Perry." The female Platypus replied and walked back closer to Perry. "The reason was that I needed to get your attention handsome."

Perry blinks confused, "How can I understand it that way? Deary?"

"It's easy Perry. In the OWCA databank, it says you are one of OWCA's unrivalled Agents, among 7 others. Me and my 'friends' have sent messages to your boss to send all your Agents after us and to challenge all 7 of you, to see if we can train ourselves up to be an even match against you all or in fact better at fighting." She explained.

"Very risky for a female Platypus," Perry replied back chuckling.

The female Platypus rolled her eyes at him. "You don't think I am a weak fighting match against you?"

"Not weak, but unskilled in the actual field," Perry explained smirking again.

"I hope, that you are joking, right now. Because if you are not..." She snapped feeling her pride hurt.

Quickly this platypus kicks Perry in the face and sends him a few feet further back, that kick caused Perry almost to keel over in serious pain.

"Then I'll feel very sad and you'll feel a lot of pain. You'll have problems with walking and your work involves a lot for running and walking." She snapped at him.

Perry just rolled his eyes again and stands back up straight, "With whom am I fighting against anyway? What's your name sweety?"

"My name is Primrose! Primrose the Platypus! And I'm an Agent as well in my own Organisation of other animals." Primrose explained rolling her eyes at Perry's nickname for her.

"If you are an Agent, then why do you want to kill Heinz?" Perry asked confused.

"It's my mission my organisation has sent me on. I was trained with other animals to attack the LOVEMUFFINS and have each member killed. If you want to Perry then you can work with me." Primrose explained.

Perry smirked and chuckled again, "Why should I want to work with someone who is out to kill one of my best friends?"

"Oh, come on! He's evil and stupid! Don't you want to kill him sometimes?" Primrose asked annoyed.

"Sometimes yes I do want to kill him. But a long time ago I realised my life would be very boring if I didn't have him to thwart a few times. Plus he is one of my few best friends, so I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to him." Perry explains, "So I'd rather protect him."

Primrose blinked and stared at Perry shocked, "Are you kidding me, right now? Enemies could never become friends. Come to my side, together we can kill all the villains and that stupid LOVEMUFFIN-"

"Sorry to disappoint you Primrose, but I am happy working by myself. And I will not have anyone harmed, but instead, protect them. And I advise you to keep your distance from him if you don't want to be hurt." Perry explained mad.

"Don't you trust me?" Primrose asked confused.

"At work, I just trust my mind and heart. If you stay alone, you can keep yourself alive, because an alone agent can't betray anyone. Not even himself. Also, your own shadow can betray you, if you're not careful enough. I'll tell you what my mission is; Protect Doofenshmirtz! From you." Perry explained giving her a death glare.

Primrose grins and chuckles, "Then you'll have to fight me to protect him. Because I won't betray my trainer and master."

She takes a fighting stance and glares at Perry, her kind nature switched over to hate. Perry mimes her and takes his own pose.

"I actually don't like hurting females, but if you are still after Heinz then you leave me no choice but to defend him!" Perry explains.

Primrose gives him a death glare and the fight was on.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "The last chapter now that I don't own. Was it wise for Perry to challenge Primrose like that? Primrose is my own character. I don't earn any money with this tale, just fun and relaxation. Please comment."


	4. Chapter 4 The other animals

Chapter 04 The other animals

Quanktumspirit: "Enjoy."

* * *

It felt like hours as Perry challenge Primrose for a fight, and boy was he regretting it. Every attack, move, kick or bit Primrose managed to avoid and strike back even fiercer. Perry was sure he has at least 2 cracked ribs and about a dozen scratches over his body. But Perry was able to land quickly a few well-timed and strong hits at Primrose's body causing her to feel immense pain, but not displaying it over her face.

After Primrose managed to hit Perry for the 50th time now into his ribcage hard Perry collapsed to the ground, quickly Perry kicked her against her legs, which he knew must be now black and blue sore against him and she gave way crashing too the ground, both the Agent and attacker were hurt and out of breath. Neither Perry or Primrose got back up as they finally breathe harder and harder air into their hot burning lungs.

"P... Please..." Primrose begged a bit out of breath, "Please lets... huff... let's stop for today... I don't have the energy anymore."

Perry sighed, he carefully got up and nodded his head, "I... huff... I agree with you, Primrose. But be warned, I will not back of if you continue attacking Heinz."

Primrose looked at Perry and smiled, "I don't expect anything differently Perry... by the way, what time is it? I don't have a watch on today."

Perry smiled a bit, he typed into his OWCA watch and scanned it.

"Exactly 2:45 AM," Perry replied.

Primrose almost jumped back up, "What-? You are kidding me. We've been fighting for 4 hours? Wow... New record for me. And that says something about my training."

Perry blinked, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok if you say so... um... who exactly has set you up to this?"

But Primrose just shook her head, "Can't tell you. Only this much, my organisation knows about all the LOVEMUFFIN members, and all the OWCA Agents. So far we have the same amount of agents on my side as you have. Basically an exact replica."

"Have you got any friends over there?" Perry asked Primrose.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "A few. But we mainly train together, to try and be an even match too OWCA. So far my closest friend is a female Chihuahua called Paula, and a male cat called Maximilian and a few others."

"Cool, Pinky the Chihuahua and Maria the Cat are good friends with me too." Perry smiled.

Primrose nodded her head, "Ok... do you still wish to fight? Or should we head back home?"

Perry suddenly glared at her coldly, "I'll only step down if you head right back to wherever you come from, and don't go near Heinz again... at least for tonight."

"Ok, I give you my word that I will not go near him for tonight, Perry. I'll see you soon though." Primrose smirked.

As she got up so did Perry. He followed her slowly a few miles until he saw her enter an abandoned Zookeepers shop. Perry smiled a bit, so this was where she lived? Cool. Apart from her Perry also noticed a female Chihuahua following her shortly after.

Just as Perry was going to return home, he heard someone recognising him.

"Hi Perry, good evening."

Perry smiled as he came face to face with his best friend at the OWCA, Pinky the Chihuahua.

"I just lead my 'Shadow' Agent back to that shop, which apparently is her home," Pinky explained pointing at the pet shop. "She says her name is Paula the Chihuahua, and boy Perry, she has truly shown me an impressive round of fighting. We've been fighting for 4 hours none stop."

Perry smiled and nodded his head, "Same with Primrose and me. She agreed with me to have a break for now."

Pinky nodded his own head, both Agents walked away from the shop and headed on the shortest route back to their individual homes.

* * *

The next morning, Perry woke up and had his breakfast. As he was finished he saw his watch flashing a meeting sign on it. Perry sighed, he wanted too get to Heinz Doofenshmirtz home and see Primrose again.

But he had to follow OWCA protocol. Quickly entering his tube, giving Pinky a quick salute as he was also called the animals all headed to the OWCA headquarters.

Once Pinky and Perry entered the meeting room Monogram quickly took their OWCA cameras and printed off the two other animals with whom they were fighting against before lining them up on a whiteboard.

Perry and Pinky took their places, as the last member was seated all the animals were surprised by the list. All of the 7 OWCA Agents under Monograms training and program had an exact opposite replica of one another. Monogram also wrote down all the animals names the OWCA Agents managed to find out.

"Ok, it seems so guys that all of OWCA has become this others organisations target. If all of your reports are true then we are facing at least one enemy each. And that brings the sum total up too 7 Shadow organisation Agents." Monogram explained. "So far we have Shadow Agents VS OWCA Agents: Primrose the Platypus against Perry the Platypus, Paula the Chihuahua against Pinky the Chihuahua, Pook the Panda against Peter the Panda, Daniel the Rabbit against Dennis the Rabbit, William the Wolf against Wanda the Wolf, Garry the Parrot against Glinda the Parrot, and last Maximilian the Cat against Maria the Cat."

All the Agents nodded their heads, Perry could see that everyone had a slightly beaten and sad look about themselves. It must have been some brutal fights. Perry knew from experience that they all were considered the best of the best OWCA Agents ever trained in 5 years at least.

So to see that all their 'Shadow Counterparts' managed to finish all of them off so easily, and not even in a team effort it was impressive.

"What can we do against these other animals Monogram?" Pinky asked, "If all 7 agents were trained to perfection then I doubt they will give up on our LOVEMUFFIN members so easily."

The other Agents nodded their head.

"That's true Agent Pinky. So far I can only advise you all to place all 7 LOVEMUFFIN members under OWCA'S protection program. If these animal agents are after LOVEMUFFINS blood then they are most likely not going to stop at anything. All Agents are to go today back to your individual LOVEMUFFIN members and bring all of them to the OWCA headquarters. We will keep an eye on all of them here for now until we can stop the Shadow members. And whoever is behind this." Monogram ordered.

The Agents gave him a saluted and one by one the OWCA members headed out to their LOVEMUFFIN members to get them into their protection program.

After 13 hours the last LOVEMUFFIN member was at the OWCA.

Carl Karl and all the other OWCA scientists and vets changed their costumes to turquoise coats, so they could keep the LOVEMUFFIN members apart from the OWCA vets and scientists.

Monogram stood back at the head table and faced the LOVEMUFFIN members.

"Good evening LOVEMUFFIN, sorry that OWCA had to bring all of you down here. But the Shadow organisation seems to have targeted all of you individually. For now, all of you are under the OWCA Protection program until we can stop the Shadow Agents." Monogram explained. "We have plenty of bedrooms and foods will be provided in the great hall for all of you. Just don't try and destroy the OWCA if you all can. And don't tell anyone where you all are hiding for now."

All of the LOVEMUFFIN members were currently half dressed and the other half in their pj's. Because it's past everyone's bedtimes.

"Can we all get to bed now? It's late!" Mr Mystery snapped.

Some LOVEMUFFIN members were yawning, as well as the OWCA Agents. Monogram nodded his head, as the last LOVEMUFFIN member got into their quarters the OWCA Agents all called it a day as well.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "So... LOVEMUFFIN is now under the protection of OWCA. Was that a wise decision? Or do the Shadow organisation have a backup plan?"


	5. Chapter 5 The true culprit

Chapter 05 The true culprit

Quanktumspirit: "Don't think that some animals have just up and decided to train to the same standards as OWCA's Agents have you? Well, here you are getting an inside tour of Eclipses headquarters. Oh and just to inform all of you, all the Agents will have a small charming adventure with each individual Shadow Agent. And second info... I am not including into this tale the LOVEMUFFIN members: Professor Bannister, Dr David Bringdown, Dr Bainbridge or Dr Goatfish. But I will include Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Perry's nemesis), Esmeralda Poofenplotz (Pinky's nemesis), Professor Mystery (Peter the Panda's nemesis). And my own Agents nemessises ideas: Professor Parenthesis (Dennis the Rabbit nemesis), Dr Bloodpudding (Glinda the Parrot's nemesis), Dr Diminuative (Wanda the Wolf's nemesis) and Aloyse von Rodenstein a.k.a Rodney (Maria the Cat nemesis)."

* * *

Despite the fact that, within 24 hours, all of LOVEMUFFIN has vanished from the areas they were resigning in, the Shadow Organisation were in their own headquarters resting after a complete day of hard training.

All the bedrooms at the Shadow's headquarters were split to boys with boys and girls with girls. Their boss just explained that he didn't want anyone to get the odd idea and form relationships, which could result in pregnancy and the forming of families as well as jealousy among other Agents. Which sounded reasonable for everyone, a lot of them have formed 'same-sex' friendships so splitting them up into the rooms was no problem.

The next morning with them, Primrose has just woken up in her bedroom she was sharing with Paula the Chihuahua.

Primrose could hear loud huffing and hitting sounds which woke her out of her slumber; her dream was to have had Heinz murdered in cold blood and Perry arrested as well as torturing him for all the misery he brought upon her from their first battle.

She opened her tired eyes and saw the female Chihuahua violently hitting against their punching bag whiles training. Paula was wearing a pink headband and had on some small brown boxing gloves over her paws whiles hammering them into the boxing sack.

Paula was mumbling angrily: "That stupid Pinky, thinks he can get away with charming me and distracting me from killing that stupid Professor Poofenpots? Ha if he thinks I will stand down, he has another thing coming, that stupid-"

"Paula the Chihuahua, cursing Pinky out in your head mumbling way and beating him in your sand sack won't stop your bloodlust against him," Primrose smirked and stretched out in her bed.

She could tell her roommate was powering herself out to stop her anger, Paula stopped hitting the punching bag one more time and turned to her pink furred coloured friend with a cold glare in her eyes.

"I know that Primrose. But I just can't help it; that dark lecture our master gave us hurt, how dare he claims: we weren't at 100% when facing LOVEMUFFIN and the stupid OWCA Agents? How dare he claim that throwing a bomb at LOVEMUFFINS headquarters would destroy the problem faster than training all of the animals?" Paula pointed out mad. "We are the best of the best, an even match against those stupid OWCA agents and we will overrun OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN, he just needs to give us time."

Primrose nodded her head, their leader of the Shadow organisation is a fine master and animal trainer, the best of the best they have ever seen. All of the Shadow Agents he has picked up whiles walking through America, some of the Agents were strays and had no home or 'a few at least' a family to depend on.

But since their boss found them, trained them and gave them a purpose in life they were strained to please him any way they could. Which was so far to have LOVEMUFFIN beaten up and captured.

"I know that Paula, but all we can do is try, try, and try again. Sooner or later LOVEMUFFIN will fall to our purpose." Primrose smirked.

Suddenly their door opened; standing on the other side of the door was a Shadow Agent cat, looking at the two roommates a bit ticked off and irritated. Other Shadow Agents were running behind him and leaving all of their bedrooms in a hurry.

"Haven't you two got your Watches on or what?!" Maximilian the Cat snapped, "Our master has called all of us for the next meeting, hurry up. You know he hates to have to wait for us."

Primrose and Paula quickly snatched their watches up, true another meeting sign was on it and flashing. Quickly they ran with Maximillian down towards the meeting room and quickly took their places.

As the last Agent got inside they saw their Master sitting bent over his computer and typing madly away at some document he had up. All the Shadow Agents were the master scared of him, he was very intelligent, plus a brilliant computer expert.

He was able to hack into the OWCA computer system and find all the Agent's files, all the animals, genders, where they lived, their LOVEMUFFIN members and he was able to train the oppositely gendered animals to match up to OWCA's own strength.

But right now he was quite mad, his first plan over attacking the LOVEMUFFIN members and having the 'doctors/pharmacies' people harmed went south and now he was trying to find the source of the problems over it. After finishing it off he faced his own Agent animals, glaring at all of them.

"Good morning everyone. Can anyone tell me what went wrong last night? Ok, all of you were able to find each LOVEMUFFIN member, but weren't able to stop them in their own tracks?" Their master asked them.

No one wanted to answer him, the shame that their OWCA counterparts managed to beat them and have their LOVEMUFFIN members suddenly vanish from under their noses was not an easy pill to swallow for anyone.

The master glared at them coldly: "I saw it all, those stupid OWCA Agents raced to their LOVEMUFFIN members too protect them from you. And now all of LOVEMUFFIN have vanished! Most likely at OWCA's own headquarters or something." He snapped.

The animals all sighed and tried to come up with a plan B. They shook their heads from side to side and opened their files with said LOVEMUFFIN members and OWCA Agents they knew about.

Their master got out of his chair and paced around the room, his mind racing with various ideas. He knew that the LOVEMUFFIN were the enemies of OWCA, so most likely all the OWCA agents must have snatched LOVEMUFFIN up and hidden them away, preventing his 'Eclipse' organisation getting close to them.

"There is only one thing for it." He decided and turned back round to the Agents, pointing his finger at them and circling it round so everyone was addressed by him, "All of you have to find ways to get into the OWCA headquarters, that is most likely their new hiding place. Once you can locate the OWCA and confirm that all of the LOVEMUFFIN's are there then we will strike at the very heart of that foundation and take all the OWCA Agents and LOVEMUFFIN members out for good."

All the Agents blinked, "How sir?"

"All of you have to stay out of Eclipse mode, blend in as normal animals and see if you can locate their meeting point. But don't attack them, instead confirm that the LOVEMUFFIN members are hiding there, once you've given me through their location I'll initiate the next phase. Which is going to be nasty." The Master explained.

He suddenly looked very cold, all the Agents suddenly felt their necks getting increasingly hot and pain shot from their necks throughout the rest of their bodies. They all were wearing their name tags, which also had locations in it which he could track them down, and a torture button if they disobeyed any of his order. All the Agents collapsed to the ground and stared at him shocked and scared.

"Otherwise, you all know what will happen if you fail again," he sneered at them.

Quickly they got up and promised him their next plan won't fail.

He just glared at them, released his hold on his button and the Agents stared at him scared, in all their years of training he never resulted in using these methods.

"Well, all of you get out of my sight. Tomorrow afternoon track LOVEMUFFIN down and then report back to me." He snapped.

Each Agent remembers he has stuck a metal disk into each neck of them all, small, but with one click of his button, they all were going to suffer long hours of pain. Quickly all of the Eclipse animal Agents got up and ran out of the building. They knew they had to complete the mission, or collect a series round of punishments and pain from him.

Their trainer and master leaned back in the chair and smiled at the files he had in front of him. They were information on all the OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN members he knew about. And all of them were going to be his target for destruction. As true as he stands in this room.

He chuckled and left his meeting room to the other Agents bedrooms and began cleaning them out, he may be the caretaker of all the Agents, but that doesn't mean he can just lazy about whiles his Agents are out and about, he has to keep his hideout spotless and clean.

* * *

At the OWCA

It was a very odd day today at the OWCA, all the Agents were playing some form of mind game with their LOVEMUFFIN members, a quite charming game too. The LOVEMUFFIN members were wearing animal translators to all animals to understand what their 'opponents' were saying.

It was something like, battleships, only with the LOVEMUFFIN members and OWCA Agents being the ships and had to be thrown at with pillows. Perry was the thrower at the OWCA's side and Heinz was the thrower on LOVEMUFFIN'S side.

"G 3?" Heinz called out and threw the pillow.

Perry caught the pillow and placed it on G3.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Perry explained, (Hit Heinz,... um... D7?)

Perry threw his pillow over the line, Heinz caught it and groaned frustrated as he placed it at Mr Mysteries feet. He snickered at the losing side.

"Heinz, you are losing terribly at a game, even toddlers find easy to play." Mr Mystery chuckled.

The OWCA Agents all chuckled as well. Heinz rolled his eyes trying to work out where one of the animal agents might be lying down or standing.

"P 5?" Heinz asked and threw his pillow.

Perry sighed, he caught it and placed it at Peters' head, he snickered too.

"Grrrrrr." Perry sighed. (Hit Heinz, good find.)

The game continued for quite a few hours. By the end of it, Heinz managed to lose the game. Then they switched positions with Pinky and Dr Bringdown.

After the day was almost over all the LOVEMUFFIN members headed to dinner. The OWCA Agents all headed to their own homes around Danville. Some with owners and others just lived in their own quarters.

* * *

Back with two Eclipse Agents.

From the Eclipse hideout, Primrose the Platypus and Paula the Chihuahua were running for their lives.

They looked behind them and saw that Pook, Daniel, William, Garry and Maximillian all ran/flew in different directions towards their own homes. To sort this OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN problem out.

Primrose and Paula faced each other. They had to come up with something. Some plan to hide whiles they try and locate the LOVEMUFFIN members down.

"I bet Pinky and Perry know where the LOVEMUFFIN members are hiding Paula. We have to track them down, seduce them and see if we can find their hideout or even the location of OWCA." Primrose decided.

"Good idea Primrose." Paula nodded her head.

Primrose nodded her head and the two friends stopped their runnings. They looked up and looked around the neighbourhood they ran into. It had lovely brown houses from the left-hand side of the pathway and more houses on the right.

Paula turned back to Primrose, "Primrose, where are we?"

"You two are close to our homes." A male voice suddenly spoke up.

Paula and Primrose both jumped out of their skins as they turned around, without either of them noticing, Pinky the Chihuahua and Perry the Platypus had found them standing in their neighbourhood and have crept up to them.

Neither of them were wearing their fedoras but were glaring at them none the less. Both Agents were facing them a bit mad.

"How did you two find us here?" Pinky asked and looked around them a bit scared. "Are any of the other Agents here?"

Primrose and Paula shook their heads, "No Agent Pinky and Perry, we are alone here. We don't know where our other members have run away too."

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, "Runaway, why?"

"Just, something our boss asked us to do. We all aren't allowed to return within the next few days until he calls us." Paula explained quickly.

Pinky faced Perry, "Ok... well... please let me and Perry talk for a few minutes before we come to a decision."

Pinky pulled Perry a bit away, he felt just as scared as Perry felt and looked. Perry looked one more time at both females before turning to his best friend. They were far enough away that neither Paula or Primrose could understand them.

"What should we do about them? Should we call the OWCA and take them both captive?" Perry asked Pinky.

But Pinky quickly shook his head, "No Perry, no way. Otherwise, they would know where LOVEMUFFIN is hiding, then report to their boss and then they could have OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN attacked at the same time. I suggest we take them to our homes and hide them there until we get the ok of OWCA to take them into custody."

Perry nodded his head, just as they got back to Paula and Primrose someone spotted the 4 animals.

"Perry, Pinky there you two are." The 4 animals heard.

In the next few minutes, the two pets were picked up by Isabella and Phineas smiling. They just looked at them a bit confused and then looked down at the other two animals.

Paula and Primrose blinked and looked at the two human kids in front of them confused, who were they?

(Going to change back to normal talking, the translation will come anyway)

"Wuff, wuff." Pinky went and wagged himself in Isabella's arms. (Hi Isabella, glad to see you, my dear.)

"Oh Pinky, were you on one of your walks with Perry again? Good boy." Isabella smiled.

Phineas smiled back at Perry, "I bet they both walked up to the park, look at Perry's body, he's covered in grass stains, time for your bath, both of you."

Perry blinked and rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault for having to go into an old shoot covered in moss and such to get to OWCA and to check on the LOVEMUFFIN members.

Paula and Primrose faced them and gave off their own noises. "Grrrrr... wuff, wuff."

Phineas, Ferb who came by as well and Isabella looked down at the front of them. They blinked as they found a pink coloured female Platypus and a brown coloured female Chihuahua.

"Aw, look, guys, Perry and Pinky have made two new friends, hi you two." Isabella beamed.

Phineas examined them both carefully, "They are wearing name tags, Paula and Primrose. Aw, what for lovely names."

"Any other details? A phone number linking them to their real owners, we could inform them that we've found their runaway pets." Ferb suggested.

Phineas checked again and found two small capsules on their collars, two phone numbers he pulled out, but strangely enough... it was the same phone number as the other.

Isabella blinked, "Whoever owns these two, must be one and the same owner. We'd better give them a call and tell them where we found their animals. Maybe they are lost for a few days."

Paula and Primrose faced each other scared, 'Oh no, please, please don't.'

"First things first, we have to get them inside and feed, if they could be missing for a few days then they must be hungry," Phineas explained.

The kids walked with all 4 animals into Isabella's home. There they feed the 4 and Isabella left to inform the owner.

She picked the receiver up, dialled the number up and waited for a short while. Paula and Primrose walked forth to her and listened to the discussion.

Using an earplug, they could hear into the receiver and listen to the entire conversation.

" _Hello? Here is Mr Davis, how may I help?"_

"Hello, Mr Davis here is Isabella Gracia-Shapiro, I just rung up to inform you that we've found two of your animals. A female Chihuahua called Paula and a female Platypus called Primrose. Could you give me your address so I can drop them off at your home with my mother?" Isabella asked.

" _Oh... they ran off again? Um... please can you keep them there for a few days? I'm currently away on a week-long cruise, and I can't reach my 'Pet-sitter'. Her phone must be off or something. I trust you know how to look after a Platypus and a Chihuahua?"_

Isabella smiled, "We do, we got a Chihuahua and a Platypus as well. Ok, should we look after them until you come back and pick them up?"

" _Yes please, I'll pay you also for your troubles." The man said._

"There is no need. Ok, see you soon sir." Phineas spoke out.

The phones were hung up and Paula and Primrose looked at each other worried, their boss has come up with a brilliant idea, but staying in the territory with Pinky and Perry for over a week? Or longer? Oh boy.

Perry and Pinky walked up to them and nodded upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's bedrooms, they wanted to talk about something. All 4 animals walked up the stairs and hid in the bedroom.

* * *

Pinky closed the door with his paw and the two faced the Shadow Agent animals a bit mad.

Primrose decided to begin, "Don't either of you two deny it Perry or Pinky, our boss knows that OWCA has taken LOVEMUFFIN captive and you are hiding all the Scientists, correct?"

"That's none of your concern Primrose. Just know this, the battle is between OWCA and your organisation Shadow. If either of you or any of the other Shadow Agents track us down, expose our 'Pet side' and 'Agent' side to either our owners downstairs or LOVEMUFFIN then you both are in a world of hurt. We don't want LOVEMUFFIN to know of our 'Pet identities' whatever it takes or our Owners of our 'OWCA Identity'." Perry explained.

"Ok, its none of our or any Agents business what you do in your spare time," Paula said nodding her head.

"Are you two only on a 'holiday' so far, as well as the others? Or do we have to fight?" Pinky asked worriedly.

"Only a holiday Pinky. Or master is still trying to plan something and he can't do it with 7 animals barking and squawking at his feet asking him for jobs to do. So we are in our own 'Pet modes' so far." Paula explained.

Pinky and Perry nodded their heads, sounds reasonable enough.

* * *

In a different part of Danville, a cat was walking in the shadows around Danville. He was carrying in his mouth a sack full of fish and chicken meats, heading to his original home where he lived.

Just as he was going to turn a curb, a second cat jumped on top of the sack, forcing him to stop and falling over with the attacker.

"Hello, Maximilian. And from where did you steal all these meats?" Maria purred and glared at her Shadow enemy.

Maximilian turned around and hissed back at her, "None of your concern Maria. I need these meats... for a purpose. Now if you don't mind, this sack is heavy enough as it is without you sitting on top of it, so get off it, please. I have to get home."

Maira blinked, "If you have a home and an owner to take care of you, why are you getting the foods for yourself? Plus, it's quite a lot for a single cat. What are you really up?"

"Ok, ok Maria you caught me. But I can't explain it out. Just... if you want to you can follow me and see how I live. Just... please don't be mad at me." Maximilian explained and suddenly started blushing a bit.

Maria tilted her head to the side confused, Maximilian and her carried the meats through Danville and luckily didn't come in contact with any other stray cats. Just as the two reached an old abandoned windmill house he pushed the door opened and carried the meats into the windmill.

From the inside, Maria could hear someone talking, in the cat language.

"Daddy you returned. How was it?", "Quite irritating, I still haven't been able to complete my master's plan. But I did have luck in the dustbins around Danville. I got enough food for you and all your siblings." "Aw, yummy dad. Thanks." "Oh and guys... um... I brought a friend over for lunch. I'd like you all to meet her." "Her? You mean mummy has returned?" "Um, no... but she's a good friend of mine. After you've all eaten you can see her just outside." "Ok daddy, we will."

Maria blinked, Maximilian walked back outside without the meat and sat next to the door. He counted in his head and smiled over at her.

"Who were you talking to Maximilian?" Maria asked him curiously. "It sounded like a baby kitten."

Maximilian blushed, "Well... because they are baby kittens... um..."

Maria blinked shocked, "What?"

"Daddy who is that?" Suddenly came from the door.

Maria blinked, the baby kittens seem to have finished their meals and were now walking out of the sheds hideout and into the sunlight. Looking at their father and the unknown female.

Maximilian smiled, Maria counted the kittens as the father looked around the area to make sure no one knew where he lived.

Maria finished her counting, in total Maximilian was the father of 5 kittens, 3 female kittens and 2 male kittens.

"Well guy's, this is Maria the Cat... a... friend I made on my scavenger trip to get some food for you all. She helped me carry the meats to you guys to feed you." Maximilian explained.

"Cool, hi Maria. I'm Bella." The first female kitten smiled.

"I'm Angel." The second female kitten explained.

"Daddy calls me Tama." The third Kitten smiles.

"I'm their brother Oliver." The fourth kitten said.

"And I'm his twin brother, Tigger." The fifth and last kitten stated.

Maria chuckles, "Pleasure to meet you all."

Angel looked at her a bit confused and back to Maximilian. "Maria... are you our mother?"

Maira backed a bit away shocked by that statement, "What... no, I just meet your father a few days ago. I'm in no way related to any of you."

'Doesn't mean I wouldn't mind being related to you all.' Maria thought in her head and felt her heart beat a bit faster at the cute kittens.

The kittens shrugged their shoulders, Maximilian nodded his head and the kittens showed the two adults their hunting and fighting skills, which were quite cute to watch.

Maria turned to the proud father, "Maximilian, what happened to their real mother?"

"I'll explain it... once the kids are in bed. I don't want any of my children to grow up knowing the truth about their mother and my ex-mate... it's too painful for them to comprehend. I fear if they know the truth that it will harm them and their growth way." Maximilian explained.

Maria nodded her head. Both older cats played with the younger cats, chase, catch, chasing mice and some eating them, and in the end, Maria told them a bedtime story. As Bella, Angel, Tama, Oliver and Tigger were cleaned, feed and then fast asleep in the cat basket, Maximilian smiled at them.

'This would be a perfect complete family, but... I know I can't ask Maria to be my mate and help me feed and protect them. That's my job, not hers. Her job is to stop and kill me.' Maximilian thought and felt his heart hurt a bit.

He almost jumped out of his fur as Maria jumped next to him and then sat down, facing her 'friend'.

"Maximilian, you were going to tell me about your ex-mate? What was her name? And what happened to her?" Maria asked.

Maximilian sighed and hung his head, nodding it. He pulled from a hidden spot where he was sitting an old photo and showed it to her. Maria saw in the photograph a dark grey-furred cat, smiling with beautiful sea blue eyes. Just like Maximilian's eyes and that of his kittens.

"This was my ex-mate. Her name was Sooty. As... as the kittens were born me and Sooty agreed to help each other in raising them and protecting them, whatever the cost. But... as the kits were 1 week old,... a band of street dogs found us and attacked our old home. Sooty quickly handed me all the children in a basket and went to defend us so we could escape. I grabbed the basket with our children in it and fleed the scene. As I had them hidden, up here, in fact, I raced back to her side to help her in beating the dog up... but... but she didn't make it. Sooty was killed by a dog biting through her body and she lay in front of me,... dead... I had to leave her lying on the street and move further away to keep my family safe and protected the kittens, I had to raise them with bottles of milk I stole from supermarkets and other places. As the kittens were older I just explained to them that their mother abandoned us and left me in charge, but it doesn't mean I love them any less." Maximilian explained.

Maria blinked shocked and looked over to the sleeping kids, "You've had to raise them all on your own? And you've never sought another female cat to help you? One kitten for two parents is already a struggle, but 5 kittens? You really do need help from wherever you can find it."

Maximilian nodded his head and hung his head, "That's why I accepted to work for the Shadow organisation. My master has injected all kittens and checked them over to keep them healthy, he feeds us and only asked me to attack Rodney von Rodenstein and to fight against you. I thought you were meant to be an enemy of me, and he told me that you were a danger to my family and the organisation... but now that I got to meet you on a calmer basis, I can see he was lying."

"I would never think of hurting any cat family ever. I'm not a heartless monster, but just want to help out how I can... thank you, Maximilian, for telling this to me." Maria smiled.

Maximilian shrugged his shoulders, "Your welcome dear."

Maria chuckled and then headed home herself. She looked one more time back and looked at all the sleeping children, Maximilian was curled around his family and calmly sleeping with them.

'Maybe one day,' Maria thought before heading home.

Her heart was racing through her veins, and all her dreams were filled with that beautiful cat family she got to know that afternoon.

* * *

With Peter the Panda.

Peter the Panda walked round Danville and just finished a massive shopping spree for his Better Panda restaurant. He was struggling a bit with a few crates he had to load into his truck.

Just as he was almost going to fall over and lose all the potatoes in one of the boxes, the second pair of paws suddenly grabbed the top box and pulled it down.

Peter blinked and came face to face with a blue-furred female Panda bear. She took the overstacking boxes of and helped Peter load them into his van, silently.

Peter tilted his head as he looked at her, "Um... thanks Pook."

Pook the Panda blinked and looked at Peter with a confused eyebrow raised, "What? How do you know my name?"

Peter looked left and right, he pulled from his back pocket his fedora and placed it over his head.

"Peter the Panda? Ah Mr Mystery's OWCA nemesis, right? I fought you at his hideout." Pook pointed out.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders, "True, but please not now in front of my restaurant. I have work to complete and don't want my staff to get the wrong idea about me."

"Do your staff know about your OWCA job?" Pook asked.

Peter nodded his head, "They do, but I don't get my OWCA job or my cooking job mixed between one another."

Pook nodded her head, "Ok, thanks. I'll be than on my way."

But just as Pook was about to go, Peter had an idea, he blushed and grabbed her hands. She froze in her movements and looked at Peter confused.

"Yes, Peter?" Pook asked.

Peter sighed, "Would... would you like to have some dinner with me? I can cook us something quickly in my restaurant if you want to?"

Pook blushed and smiled, "I... I'd be delighted."

Peter smiled and led her into his restaurant. Pook took her place and Peter quickly got to work cooking for her a mouth-watering meal.

"Oh you are not allergic to anything, are you Pook?" Peter asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not Peter. Don't worry." Pook smiled at him, "I'll judge you on how you can cook a 3-course menu Mr?"

Peter smiled and nodded his head. As starters, Peter created a salad with fresh vegetables and eggs. He placed it in a salad bowl and presented it to Pook. She took a bit and smiled at the fresh taste, the delicious flavours of the various vegetables in the salad.

Whiles Pook was eating the salad, Peter cooked the second meal. That was a Pizza with mozzarella, tomatoes and a bit of basil.

After Peter finished preparing the pizza, cooking it and then serving it up, Pook was finished with her salad. Her mouth watered at the delicious Pizza smell, Peter cut it with a sharp round knife and then served it out to her as well as filling her water glass up.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy," Pook was beaming as she ate the Pizza as well.

Peter chuckled and vanished a third time into the kitchen, as a desert he got a homemade apple pie out of his oven, cut that up, then from the freezer he served 2 scoops of vanilla ice cream into the bowl with the hot apple pie.

As he came a final time out of the kitchen and served the dish out to Pook she was already smiling wildly. The ice cream and apple pie also went down as a treat and Pook was beaming and smiling wildly.

After dinner, she paid him $45 and handed him a good tip as well.

"Wow, Peter you sure are a fantastic cook. No wonder so many animals like to come here to the Betta Panda restaurant." Pook beamed.

Peter chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you liked your dinner Pook. Have a safe trip back home."

Pook nodded her head and vanished back out of the door. Peter sighed and watched her walk to her own home a few streets away, before pulling the blinds down and placing the closed sign over the door.

After walking a while Pook reached her home, it was a tall tree in Danville park. Pook grabbed a branch and hung herself up the tree. At the middle section of the tree, she dug a burrow out and slipped into it. He got washed before falling fast asleep for the next morning.

* * *

With Dennis the Rabbit

Dennis the Rabbit was heading out for an outing in Danville. The stress of the Shadow Organisation was driving him half mad as well as all the other OWCA members.

"Well, at least I can go home and watch a good movie." Dennis smiled.

Just as he reached the movie rental shop, he scanned the films. Just then he felt someone pat him on his back.

Dennis blinked and turned around, in front of him he spotted a white-furred rabbit with grass green eyes.

His eyes widened, "Daniel?" He asked.

Daniel the Rabbit raised a confused eyebrow, "Sorry sir. I just wanted to get the movie you are standing in front of."

Dennis blinked, he backed and saw she grabbed the last movie called: Rise of the Guardians. Dannis shook his head, he wanted to watch that movie too.

Daniel was about to head to the check out as Dennis grabbed her by her paw.

"Um... Daniel, can I watch with you tonight the movie? I wanted to rent the movie out tonight to see it too." Dennis explained.

Daniel blinked, "You mean... like... like a date?"

"If you want to see it like that yes. If not then I'll wait until you bring the film back and I will then rent it out." Dennis explained.

"Ok, but Dennis, can you please make us some snacks to eat along with the movie, as well as something to drink? Then sure, we can both watch the film at the same time." Daniel suggested.

Dennis blushed and nodded his head, Daniel gave him her address and he promised to see her that evening.

Later on, Dennis headed to a supermarket and bought some carrot sticks, salad leaves and other fruit and vegetables. Once he got home he made two salads and placed them into two plastic boxes.

After having his shower, Dennis headed out to Daniel's home. He checked his phone and read the address on it. He reached a huge skyscraper area and then found Daniel's address easily.

He jumped to her door and then knocked. Daniel let her 'friend' into her home. Dennis thanked her for the invite and presented her with the salad.

"Wow, Dennis this is beautiful." Daniel beamed.

She could feel her mouth watering already. She got two bowls out and they placed a bit into it. She set the TV up, placed the Rise of the Guardians movie in and Dennis hit the lights.

The two rabbits sat next to each other and Daniel pulled a wollen red blanket around them both as they watched the movie calmly. Whiles munching on the salad. Which was delicious.

During the movie, Dennis stayed on his side and ate calmly and quietly on his dinner. Daniel smiled along with the movie and hugged Dennis a bit, and held him in an embrace. Dennis blushed as he felt her soft paws over his body, he shook as he felt her hot breath almost on his chest.

As they finished the salad and the movie was done Daniel quickly cleaned the plates up, washed it up and then put them into her basket to take it back to her home.

"Thanks for having a good evening, Daniel. Stay safe returning home." Dennis smiled at her.

But Daniel sighed and hung his head, "Dennis... I... I don't have a home. My boss has kicked me and the other Shadow Agents out into the street. And my original home is at the other end of America."

"Ok," Dennis said rolling his eyes, realising she was asking to stay with him for the night. "You can stay in my home for tonight. But tomorrow you have to find for yourself your own home."

Daniel smiled, Dennis lead her to his bedroom and they made themselves bed ready. They jumped into bed (NOT sexual), and curled up, sleeping next to each other calmly.

* * *

With Wanda the Wolf

Wanda the Wolf was running through the forest she lived in. She looked around the area and then froze in her movements.

She heard wild wolves shouting, running paw prints she detected heading right towards herself.

"Get a move on you stupid puppy!" A wolfs shouting bellowed.

"MOVE IT WILLIAM! YOU ARE THE SLOWEST IDIOT IN THE ENTIRE PACK! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOUR PACK IF A DEAR WOULD BE FAST ENOUGH TO KICK YOU IN YOUR RIB CAGE YOU, SLOWPOKE!" Another wolf shouting rang right through the forest.

Wanda walked quietly around the forest and came across a Wolfpack. She counted 50 fully grown wolves and a black coloured wolf who was being chased by them. Bitten, scratched and beaten.

'Wait a sec... William?' Wanda asked herself shocked.

It was indeed William, who was being hunted by the pack, hurt and scratched as well as barked at.

"You are not worth living you, idiot. We should kill you!" The biggest wolf sneered, that must be the Alpha male of the pack.

Just as he was going to raise his paw to hit William and surely kill him Wanda raced to them and howled as loudly and directly towards the heavens.

"STOP!" Wanda howled.

The wolf pack froze in their movements and every wolf turned to her. Wanda ran up to William and stood in front of the weakened wolf.

The Alpha male wolf glared at her, "Get out of the way Miss. This wolf deserves to be murdered and eaten for the safety of the pack. We all are starving and he has allowed our dinner to escape. So its only fitting that we kill him."

"Don't I'll get you all something to eat if you all promise me not to touch him. Leave him alone!" Wanda explained.

The wolf pack blinked.

One other female wolf looked at her, "Can you hunt for us all enough food down that we can be filled up? All 50 animals?"

Wanda nodded her head. She quickly placed her own rules up though.

"I'll get for all of you enough food to eat, however. Neither of you will hurt William and leave him alone. If only one of you hit, chase, bite or hurt him emotionally, then I will kill that wolf who harmed him!" Wanda sneered.

The Wolfpack promised her, Wanda nodded her head and quickly got down to business. For the next 2 hours, she hunted 25 reindeer, 20 rabbits, and 25 wild chickens.

As she placed the last meal out before the wolf pack the leader circled the meals and smiled, she bowed to him and nodded her head, they were permitted to eat. All the wolves were allowed to dig in, and in a few hours, the last animal vanished into their mouths.

All the animals were filled up and very happy. They howled towards the moon and Wanda raced up to William. He too had his fill, much better then what he has ever received in the past.

"Everything ok William?" Wanda asked.

William smiled, "I've hardly ever received this much food in my wolf lively hood. How did you manage to hunt so many animals down in such a short time Wanda? That's very impressive."

Wanda chuckled, but before she could explain the leader and his wolf pack bowed to her.

"Wanda the Wolf, would you like to join our wolf pack as well? You are one very strong and clever wolf." The leader smiled.

The other wolves all nodded their heads.

"We could kill William and have him replaced with Wanda." One of the wolves suggested.

Others began sneering and raced after William. But Wanda shot to them a death glare, and with a backwards kick, she killed the wolf that tried to have her friend harmed.

"If the cost of being in this wolfs pack is a dead wolf then no thank you. William, in fact, will leave the pack and I want him to join my own!" Wanda declared.

William blinked shocked, "What?"

"You want that loser of a wolf? Ok, if that's your wish Wanda then you may have him in your own family. Just don't come across any of us, if we do find either of you back in our territory. Good luck with the loser." One of the wolves said.

William hung his head, the other wolves laughed them both out and then raced out of Wanda's territory. Wanda smiled as she turned around and faced William. He was cleaning the area up from all the eaten animals and hung his head.

"You feeling better William?" Wanda asked him.

William faced her, "Why did you do that? You are strong enough to join them, I would have been better off dead."

Wanda blinked shocked, she walked up to the spirit broken wolf, circled him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Don't worry William. We can be our own pack if you want to. And I promise you, I will teach you how to run faster, hunt quicker and better. You will become a stronger wolf then that entire pack put together." Wanda smiled. "Come, let's begin."

William blinked and blushed, Wanda instructed him to walk calmly around the area and make sure not to touch any of the twigs, which would give his position away. To breath calmly through his nose and mouth and not to be overly excited.

He should scan the forest and look ahead for a meal, William spotted a defenceless deer, using the practice Wanda taught him William went into his hunting position, walked quietly up towards the dear and as he was about half a wolfs length away from it he sprang up towards the Deer and bit into its neck.

The deer crashed, William stared into the eyes of the deer, asking for permission to kill it. It nodded and he turned the eyes light off, his first meal was dead and ready to be consumed. He carried it proudly up to Wanda and bowed to her.

"Thanks for teaching it to me Wanda." William smiled.

Wanda smiled and the two ate the deer up, before burying it in a grave.

Wanda scanned the area and listened out to see if they were alone. During the evening they walked side by side and chatted about various wild animals living in the forest, at a river they stilled their thirst and then Wanda showed him her cave where she lived. She asked him to stay with her the night, and he smiled accepting it.

They curled around each other and fell asleep. Happy to be each other's pack now.

* * *

Back in Danville.

Glinda the Parrot was flying around Danville and came across a circus. She bought herself a ticket and took a place at the front of the stage. Hundreds of other people sat down as well and she looked forward, wondering what was going to be presented to them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together, for our magnificent, Garry the Great balancing parrot." Came an announcement.

Glinda blinked, Garry came fling out and landed on the lowest beam, he bowed and scanned around the crowd. His beak almost fell over in shocked as he saw Glinda in the crowd, watching him.

'Wow, I didn't know she knew I'm a circus parrot.' Garry thought.

His trainer then came out with a long poll. "Ready Garry, ready to give the crowd a show they won't forget."

"GAH Won't forget, won't forget." Garry screaked in his own voice smiling a bit.

The trainer got a long metal pole out and began with the show, he placed it next to Garry's stand and Garry carefully stepped on it, balancing out and then smiling giving his trainer a nod.

"GAH, let's begin." Garry smiled.

The trainer lowered the stick, Garry picked his foot up and balanced on one claw only, he opened his wings and bowed in front of the crowd. The trainer smiled and launched a cracker into the air.

Garry shot up from his pole, caught the cracker in one side of his claws and caught the pole with his second claw. He smiled and quickly consumed the cracker before facing the crowd.

"Good job Garry, next to the swinging match, if you please?" The trainer smiled.

"GAH, if you please, if you please." Garry squeaked again.

The trainer placed the pole on the lowest stand, Garry smiled, as his trainer nodded to him Garry opened his wings and flew up to the first ring. But instead of grabbing the ring from the top, he turned on his body, snatched the ring from the bottom half and swung his body forwards towards the next ring.

One by one he hung and swung around the rings until he reached the top of the stand. Which was presented right in front of Glinda. He smiled and bowed in front of her.

"GAH, Master, friend flight, friend flight." He squawked and handed his claw over to Glinda.

She blinked and blushed. The trainer blinked confused and watched the two parrots next to each other.

'Sure.' Glinda smiled too him and accepted his claws.

"Oh, it looks like Garry has made a friend. And what's your name, Miss?" The trainer asked smiling.

Glinda blushed, Garry, nodded to her as they stood together on a centre stand being watched by all the circus customers.

"Glinda the Parrot. Squark, Glinda the Parrot sir." Glinda spoke in her own parrot voice.

"Glinda the Parrot ladies and Gentlemen. If you want Glinda you can learn a thing or two from Garry." The trainer said smiling at her.

'I learn from him? Yeah right, more like him learning from me.' Glinda thought smiling.

Glinda flew down and pulled from a box two plastic rings out, she flew to a poll where metal rods were poking out a few cms longer than the rings.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" The trainer asked confused.

Glinda smiled, the spotlight flew to her and she positioned the first ring on the small pole. Using her own strength she swings her way up the sticks and caught them with each ring individually. Higher and higher she climbed and as she reached the top she smiled.

It was dead quiet, Garry beamed and flew round underneath the stand and smiled up at her.

"Gah, fantastic, fantastic, applause ladies and gentlemen, applause ladies and gentlemen." Garry screaked and flew up to her giving her applause a bit with his own wings.

Glinda smiled and flew with him back to the ground and handed the rings back.

'Sorry that I stole your show, Garry.' Glinda though across to him.

'Its ok, you've done a great job Glinda.' Garry smiled at her.

Glinda blushed, she gave him a quick beak kiss and their performance was over. After the show, Garry was placed back in his cage and Glinda was given a delicious dinner before she flew back home.

Garry smiled up into the clouds, wishing he could fly after her. But he knew he couldn't he has a job to complete.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Aw, very sweet. Can the Shadow Agents break away from their jobs to be with the OWCA Agents they like a lot? Or do their Master have a backup plan for how he can keep everyone at bay?"


	6. Chapter 6 A day at home

Chapter 06 A day at home

Quanktumspirit smirking, "Thank you sonamyfire, for this brilliant idea for the chapter. Enjoy everyone."

* * *

Still the same evening with Perry and Primrose.

Perry gritted his teeth that his owners allowed Primrose to stay with him for the night. Whiles Primrose tried to act like a normal animal he walked out of the door and lay underneath the tree in the back garden furious.

Primrose looks outside worried and saw Perry's bad mood. She smirked and decided to 'raise' his mood a bit. Quietly as the Shadow Organisation has taught her she creeps outside and walked behind Perry.

Perry has his eyes closed as he was trying to calm his racing heart down and his anger build up towards Primrose.

 _'I wish she could just leave and stop messing with OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN. She isn't even worth thinking about.' Perry thought._

He listened quietly but didn't hear anything. Only Phineas and Ferb in their bedrooms getting ready for bed.

 _'How long until Primrose can leave my home again?' Perry asked himself._

He and Pinky knew that whoever pretended to be Primroses and Paula's owners might actually be behind the animal attack's on LOVEMUFFIN. And now to have both animals living with them for 24 hours? Perry was terrified of having his OWCA identity cracked as well as Primrose's Shadow identity to his owners.

 _Primrose, in the meantime, froze in front of Perry and examined him, 'Wow, he has a lovely teal coloured body, strong tail and hot cute beak... I think I'd like to... NO Primrose snap out of it. You are not allowed to think about him like that!'_

But her 'wild' Platypus instincts decided to go and play cha-cha with her and she decided to attack Perry.

She chuckled quietly and walked closer to her 'enemy'. Perry was still looking up at the window as Primrose jumped onto his body and had Perry pinned hard to the ground, arms stretched out as well as legs.

Perry quickly turned around and looked to the back, Phineas and Ferb have vanished off into their bedroom and their curtains were closed, Linda and Lawrence were in the living room, Candace was still not home yet and he and Primrose were in the dark back garden, with Primrose having him pinned to the ground.

Perry turned back round to her and blinked, "Primrose, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if you've grown in strength or wisdom Perry. And I can see you haven't handsome." Primrose smirked stroking his beak and chin.

She held him down even harder, Perry shook against her, but feeling her warm body against his, her beautiful tight fitting curves, Perry felt his heart accelerating into orbit.

Throwing caution into the wind Perry spun her back around and had her this time pinned to the ground. Her red eyes stared into Perry's brown eyes, both souls burning as they just lay there looking at each other.

"Whether or not I can see behind my head for any attack coming from any platypus has nothing to do with my normal strength Primrose. Remember that if you still wish to fight me!" Perry snapped softly back.

Primrose rolled her eyes at him, "Point taken Perry and no I didn't mean it as an attack, I just wanna play."

Primrose jerked her hands from Perry and sat a bit further away. She shook her body and seem to be rubbing her neck a bit harder than before. As her hand retracted from her neck Perry almost felt sick what he saw.

"Primrose, what's that?" Perry asks shocked.

Quickly he snatched her hands and stared at her fingertips horrified, blood was fresh on her fingers, looking up and at her neck, Perry noticed a fine thin line around her entire neck, where the blood seem to be flowing from behind her necklace.

As well as the blood Perry could smell a burned stench, as if Primrose had just burned part of her body or fur, most likely around the collar area, seeing as the rest of her body was her normal light pink colour and no patch of fur seemed to be missing.

Perry quickly fished his OWCA hat from its hideout, looked around to make sure no one was watching them, he retrieved some bandages and cotton wool from his hat. He snatched Primrose's hand and pulled her to the gardens hoes, turning it on softly Perry let water gather in a bowl lying around in the back garden. After he had the water filled up he focused back on Primrose, he disconnected the collar form her throat, with the water he cleaned the blood punctured wounds.

Primrose's eyes almost burst open shocked, "NO, PERRY GIVE THAT BACK!"

Perry blinks and looks at the hideous brown collar, Primrose grabbed it as hard as she could as her body shook.

"Primrose, that collar is hurting you. Please, let me just take care of your wounded neck, it could get infected with all kinds of illnesses." Perry begged.

"P... please just do what you must but put that collar right back on my neck." Primrose shook, tears falling from her eyes.

"But-" Perry began.

Primrose shot him a death glare, "NOW PERRY!"

Perry sighed and hung his head, nodding it. He picked the collar up. Whiles, he had a discussion with Primrose he allowed his OWCA watch to scan that odd-looking collar. He wanted to know what it does to Primrose, and seeing her panic so much it must be something terribly important to her.

Focusing back on his 'friend', Perry quickly got to work with cleaning her blood covered neck up. Perry could see 4 puncture wounds on her neck where the collar must have been screwed into place or something, two at the front neck and two at the back. With the water he cleaned the blood from her neck away, then he stopped the blood flow with firmly placed cotton balls and then he wrapped a thin pinky coloured bandage around it.

After he was sure she was patched up Primrose attached the collar back round and shook again, Perry saw the 4 punctured wounds on her neck were now linked to the collar through metal discs on them. Then Primrose stroked her fur back over the collar and it vanished under her pink fur. She sighed and relaxed a bit more.

But Perry was anything but happy with the discovery. Whoever has trained her and the other Shadow Agents, he has full control over them, their actions and is most likely also holding their lives on a fine line. One wrong step and this madman/woman would have his own Agents slaughtered on the spot most likely.

Perry read the report his watch just flashed to him and it confirmed his fears. The collar has online wires in them, so the owner could locate her, as well as a part of electricity was connected and flowing with 24/7 electricity around her neck, with a flick of some switch she will be electrocuted badly and attack her blood vessels on her neck where the screws are in place.

Primrose turned back around and faced Perry smiling for the first time seriously and not in a flirtatious way to him. She sighed as if a stone has just lifted from her airways.

"Thank you, Perry. It feels better now." Primrose smiled.

Perry shook his head and hung his head down, "Are you sure you want to keep that collar on? It's most likely hurting you and is also uncomfortable as well as dangerous."

Perry would much rather prefer to remove that dangerous thing and replace it with a lovely teal coloured pearl necklace to bring her beauty out. And something that won't hurt her and she would be proud to wear it.

Primrose saw his worried face and sighed, she pressed her hands over her collar and almost seem to be choking herself. But it was just to explain herself to him.

Primrose shook her head, " It's not too uncomfortable. But... But I just have to have it on, by order of my boss and the other Shadow's as well. No buts, if he notices that I am not wearing it any more he can get incredibly nasty and mean with me and everyone else. Then there's no telling where his temper might take him and our lives."

"Then why don't you quit? He clearly doesn't care about any of you and is only using you all to get his revenge against LOVEMUFFIN." Perry pointed out.

"I can't Perry. Our master... he has... urgh this is to hard to explain... I can't tell you, only if we can have a meeting with all the other Shadow Agents as well as the OWCA agents, then all of us can tell you all what is really going on with us..." Primrose explained. "Its... quite... um... I can't say..."

Perry blinked, whatever was going on was weighing very heavy on her mind. He saw she pulled a yellow tissue out and whipped her tears streaming from her face.

Perry took her other free hand and pressed it, to calm her down and reassure her. He nodded his head before sending to the OWCA agents the info and asking for a meeting. He got a quick response from everyone saying a similar thing happened to them as well. And the meeting was planned for the next morning.

* * *

With Pinky the Chihuahua

Pinky left with Isabella and Paula Phineas and Ferb's home. The two Chihuahuas walked side by side across the road towards Isabella's home.

As they entered it, Pinky walked with Paula upstairs to hide with her in Isabella's bedroom.

Paula looked around the room and rolled her eyes at it, it was frilly pink, has various photographs of a triangular boy and some stuffed toys as well as a bed.

"We will be safe for a while here Paula. Until Isabella calls us down for dinner, now that she has two of us to take care of." Pinky sighed.

Paula hung her own head, "If its too much Pinky, I can always leave."

But Pinky smiled at her and shook his head, "No, its fine, really."

"Ok, if you say so Pinky." Paula smiled.

After she fixed herself up Pinky and Paula lay on Isabella's soft carpet and smiled at each other. It was nice to relax with a friend. As the evening came the two had dinner downstairs of grilled cheese sandwiches, which Paula had the first try and she wasn't that keen on it.

So she just ate some dog food placed out for her whiles Isabella made for Pinky his cheese toasties. Paula chuckled at his excitement over the food, she just smiled and ate up.

After dinner, they headed back into Isabella's bedroom and watched as she got changed for the night, before pulling her diary out and writing this day's events. Paula quietly listened in and found out Isabella was madly crushing on Phineas and sighed that another day of trying to get him to notice her went to waist.

Paula turned to Pinky, "Pinky, how long has Isabella tried to get Phineas to notice her? Seeing all the odd drawings of her and him together it seems like she likes him a lot."

"Yes, that's true. Isabella has tried to get Phineas to notice her for over 5 years now. And that's human years, not dog. And each day he doesn't take the hint that she likes him." Pinky explained.

"I see. Has she tried writing him a love letter? Or simply hugging him and speaking it from her own lips?" Paula asked.

Pinky chuckled, "One time she did write him a love letter, but something went wrong and he never got to read it somehow."

Paula smiled and nodded her head. She was about to leave the room as Pinky had an idea. He grabbed one of her paws and lead her back out of the house through his pet flap.

In the back garden, Paula blinked and saw a cute dog house set up, with a comfortable dog bed inside it.

"If you don't want to stay inside the house Paula, the next best place would be the dog house in the family's back garden." Pinky smiled.

Paula smiled, she looked at Pinky a bit unsure, but he nodded towards the dog house permitting her to enter it, she walked towards it and looked around it.

There is a dog bed at the back set up, a small blanket on top of it and a chew toy of Pinky's. Pinky smiled as he nodded a second time to the bed, Paula lay down on it and Pinky pulled a small blanket over her body.

"Since you don't know your way around Isabella's house that well,... and well you know I work for the OWCA, I don't want you to be able to locate any of my entryways, so I'm sorry but you will have to stay out here for the night," Pinky admitted blushing.

As Pinky was about to leave again Paula hung her head, "Its ok Pinky, thanks for a good day."

Pinky smiled and left into the house. Paula curled up in Pinky's bed inside his house and sighed. She looked back at the house and saw Isabella has opened her window. Pinky jumped on Isabella's bed and they slept.

She smiled and slept as well... however, a few hours after closing her eyes a loud boom suddenly woke her up.

'What the hell-?' Paula asked.

The boom came back again, louder this time, Paula turned round in the pet house and tried covering her ears, that didn't help. BOOM!

Paula raced out of the house in fright and yelled as scared as she could.

"WUFF, WAU, WUFF, WUFF!" Paula screamed in fear. (PINKY, ISABELLA PLEASE ANYONE HELP!)

The thunder sounds came louder and louder, Isabella woke up as she heard the dog's terror howling. Quickly she and Pinky raced outside and Paula raced and jumped onto Isabella in pure fear. She started shaking wildly in her arms and was whining against the loud sounds outside.

"BOOM, ZISCH, RATTLE." It continued outside.

The wind was also picking up, Isabella quickly took both dogs inside as the thunderstorm roared outside. Isabella headed with Paula right away upstairs and into her room.

"Sh, sh its ok Paula, sh calm down," Isabella said.

She sat Paula on her bed and stroked over the shaking and crying Chihuahua. Paula shivered and Pinky raced into his owner's bedroom, to make sure Paula wasn't hurting his owner. But he only saw Paula whining in pain as Isabella was trying to comfort her.

'This won't do, she needs something special... I know... oh brother how low can a woman bring a man down?' Pinky asked himself upset.

He quickly raced upstairs into the loft of the house, from where he pulled a small grey wollen jumper out and pulled it from downstairs into Isabella's bedroom. Barking along the way.

"What is it Pinky?" Isabella asked and looked at the old jumper confused, "That's your old comfort blanky. Isn't it dear boy."

Pinky nodded his head, he carefully took the blanket and lay it in his dog basket. Paula blinked as Pinky nodded towards it. Paula blushed, but as another thunderclap came she screamed, dashed from the bed and dived head first into the pullover.

As her body came in contact with the pullover she understood what Pinky was saying with it.

'You are safe from the thunder and be warmed up.' Shot through her mind.

Without Paula noticing Isabella had another idea and left for a short while downstairs. She came back up and lay a hot water bottle warmed up next to her jumper. Paula turned a bit round in the bed and sighed, it was definitely warm now.

She poked her small head out from the jumper and smiled happily at Isabella and Pinky, yapping as a thank you before lying down to go to sleep.

But Pinky growled at her once, before jumping up on Isabella's bed, Isabella chuckled.

"Don't worry Pinky, you can cuddle with my dear boy." Isabella giggled.

Paula rolled her eyes, 'Not what he meant, but good night anyway.'

Pinky glared one last time down at her, his growls were just saying: 'If anything happens to my Isabella or anyone I care about because of you Paula, then you are going to be hurt in the worst way possible. I promise you.'

Paula nodded her head, and the two Chihuahuas just curled each individually in their beds and fell fast asleep. Storm forgot.

* * *

The next morning Perry and Primrose left Perry's home. Exactly as her owner has promised her she was allowed to stay with him. Paula and Pinky came out of Pinky's home after having breakfast together, they headed out towards the park also.

Perry followed Primrose to the park, where the other Shadow Agents and OWCA Agents gathered. In a hidden stoned cave at the edge of the park.

Perry blinked, he, Primrose, then he was introduced to the other animals. He could see in all the animals eyes they got quite well along with their own 'Shadow Agents', Perry, however, tried to keep this as a business deal and nothing else.

And again, all Agents confirmed that their 'Shadow counterparts' had explained the same, but not explained what those marks on their necks meant.

Primrose sighed as all the Shadow Agents wanted her to explain to it. She nodded and faced Perry and the other OWCA Agents.

"Well everyone, as you all know we were trained by our master. But... at the beginning of our practice a few of us danced out of the row, in the beginning, he used hits on us to keep us in check, until he found out electricity was a stronger pain for us. He measured all our neck diameters, took various electric cables and designed the necklaces for us. One evening as we all were fast asleep, he somehow fastened all the necklaces around our necks. At first, we thought it was him accepting all of us as his new family, until one time; Daniel performed a wrong attack move as we were practising, again and again. This angered our master and he activated a switch to electrocute her. In an instant we all knew what he meant with his collar designs, he has all of us dancing after his rules and regulations if we want to see the next morning." Primrose explained. "And the last time he shocked us was by our last meeting as all of us lost in the fight battle against you all."

Every OWCA Agent was shocked, they all were growling under their breaths furiously.

Dennis nodded his head, "That explains why all of you are so faithful to him. And why you didn't hesitate any orders from him. But why attack OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN, what is he getting out of this?"

"If we knew what it could be we could put a stop to it," William explained a bit angry. "But he has never told us."

Perry suddenly snipped his fingers, "Maybe the LOVEMUFFIN know why they are being 'stalked' by you all. We should question them ourselves."

"And we all can go back and be hurt by that madman again!" Primrose snapped glaring, "Yeah, thanks for nothing Perry."

But Perry quickly shook his head, "No, each of you will hide at our own individual homes and stay there. Don't respond to any calls he will send through and wait for him to come looking for you all. Then we will set him a trap."

The other OWCA Agents nodded their heads, their 'Shadow' counterparts all sighed, but agreed to it.

* * *

With Perry and Primrose.

Perry walked with Primrose away from their old meeting area and headed back to Phineas and Ferb's house. He sighed, this would be the second time she would be hiding at his house.

As they reached it Perry bowed to her and opened for her the door. Primrose blushed and entered his home, the two headed to the living room and Perry jumped into his pet bed, it was going to be a busy day tomorrow, he hid his OWCA hat and relaxed.

Primrose smiled at him and walked out of the living room, Perry quickly activated his watch and 'stalked' her every move by watching al the CCTV cameras around the home. He didn't want Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Lawrence, or Linda to be harmed by his 'guest'.

Perry saw Phineas and Ferb were in their bedroom and drawing on another blueprint. Linda and Lawrence were outside and seemed to be creating a barbecue, Candace was in her room and chatting with Stacy through her phone.

Perry scanned the other rooms and found Primrose walking up to Candace's bedroom. Perry panicked and quietly walked after her, hoping Candace won't be too suspicious about a second Platypus walking around his home.

* * *

Candace chatted with Stacy as she heard a soft Grrrrrrr sound.

She looked over her woman's fashion magazine and blinked, "Stacy, sorry but I have to go. Something is up with Perry, he entered my room again."

Candace hung her phone up and looked down, she blinked as she saw the pink-furred platypus looking up at her.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Primrose went smiling at her.

Candace blinked, "Oh no, don't tell me Phineas and Ferb have adopted another Platypus."

She picks Primrose up and walks towards Phineas and Ferb's bedroom mad.

Perry races upstairs and finds Primrose being carried by Candace. Perry grrrs up at her trying to make her let Primrose go, but she just smiles down at him.

'Jealous Perry?' Primrose thought over to him.

Perry blinks, 'Well no; but what is she up to?'

'Stay in Pet mode and you will see in a bit.' Primrose chuckles.

Perry blinks, Candace carried her to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom and she bangs mad at their door.

"PHINEAS, FERB OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!" Candace screamed.

"Coming, Candace," Phineas called out.

A short beeping was heard and the door was unlocked and opened, Primrose blinked as she looked into a young boys bedroom, two desks stocked with blueprints and pens, two chairs at both desks, and a high bed at the back with light blue bedding on it.

A young triangular shaped head boy poked his head and looked directly at her, then a second boy appeared, he has a bit of a big nose and green hair.

'These must be Phineas and Ferb.' Primrose thought and Grrrred softly at the two.

"Yes, Candace?" Phineas asked. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Perry walks into Phineas and Ferb's bedroom and then turns back to the door, where Candace still held Primrose and was glaring at Phineas and Ferb.

"I don't care what you two do any more if you decide to build rocket-powered boots or decide to clone Perry into a bubble gum coloured platypus, but please keep your clone out of my room." Candace snaps and plunks Primrose into Ferb's arms.

Ferb blinks and looks at her, Primrose didn't move and Perry walked up to Ferb's foot, growing softly and scratching him slightly to let her go.

Phineas blinks, "Oh, Candace, this is Primrose, Perry's new girlfriend. And no we didn't clone her. Her owner allowed us to keep her for a bit."

Ferb smiled and set her down, Primrose walks with Perry to Ferb's bed and the two jump on it and curls up looking at the 3 humans.

Whiles Candace was arguing with Phineas and Ferb about something, that Perry and Primrose shutout, the two faced each other.

Primrose suddenly turned bright red and hung her head down, "I'm sorry Perry."

"Nothing bad has happened Primrose, so it's ok... um..." Perry said and then thought over the next question.

Primrose blinks, Perry looks at her again and shakes his head. He knew Primrose was working for the Shadow organisation, and as she told him once before, she can't answer it why she has to assassinate Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

So Perry then had a different idea, "Primrose, what would have happened if you had killed Heinz? What would your boss then order you to do?"

"I have no idea, Perry. I'm guessing he just wants all of the LOVEMUFFIN members out of the way for an even bigger plan." Primrose guesses.

"But do you know what happens after someone is killed?" Perry asks her seriously.

Primrose blinks, "Um... no. I guess, they just leave..."

Perry felt his temper spike, "Ok, well I will show you."

"What?" Primrose asks alarmed.

Perry listened out, he walked with Primrose to Lawrence office. They enter it, Perry closes the door and jumps onto the computer.

Logging himself in, Perry opens the World wide web and then types into a search engine: Firing squad executions. And then clicking on images.

Primrose blinks, Perry clicks on one of the images and then a film. They watch it quietly and Primrose covers her mouth shocked. That was what her boss wanted her and the others to do to the LOVEMUFFIN members.

Primrose backs away and shakes her head, "Oh... oh my... yes Perry, that's what my boss wanted me and the others to do in his first plan. We don't know what, but he and the LOVEMUFFIN have some form of grudge against one another."

"I see." Perry said touching his beak, "But you are now clear. Once you and the others execute the LOVEMUFFIN members, then they will never come back, they will die and all of the OWCA will be out of our jobs. Over the years I've worked for the OWCA the LOVEMUFFIN each individually to me and the other members have become, somewhat a frenemy of our LOVEMUFFIN members. And it's hard for us to be able to let our LOVEMUFFIN members go and replaced with another. Tell me, who is your best friend at the Shadow headquarters?"

"Um, that would be Paula the Chihuahua. Why?" Primrose asks confused.

Perry shots to her a death glare, "Well, imagine if I'd plan an assassination attempt on her and succeed in it. How would you then feel losing her?"

Primrose hisses madly and attacks Perry again, Perry had to defend himself as he almost knocks Primrose unconscious. Just this attack was enough proof for Perry that Primrose cares deeply for Paula.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO AFTER HER! SHE DOESN'T HAVE A THING TO DO WITH LOVEMUFFIN!" Primrose snaps.

Perry glares back at her, "You see. You care for her. Just like I do for Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Primrose. I'd be just as much hurt if you'd kill him as you'd be for that Chihuahua."

Primrose blinks, she backs away from Perry and hangs her head down.

"You are right Perry... but there is no way I and the others could trick our boss. In a few days time, he wants to know if we've found LOVEMUFFIN and killed them or not. And if we all fail... I fear no one will make out-out of his wrath alive again. You've seen the hurt my collar has caused me, he has the power to turn that hurt up even further then what I've suffered already." Primrose sighs and cries a bit.

Perry taps his beak, "So, he just wants LOVEMUFFIN dead, and that's it?"

Primrose nodded her head, "Yes, but I know you and the other OWCA can stop us, whiles our boss can have his Shadow Agents murdered in return."

"Well, what if we do as he says," Perry smirks. "I have an idea."

Primrose blinks, Perry sends again to all the OWCA agents a meeting sign, again everyone confirmed the same thing like by Perry has happened to them and they all are confused, saying there is no way out for them. But Perry just writes that he has a plan.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Comments, favourite, follow, please. What is Perry planning?"


	7. Chapter 7 The plan is completed

Chapter 07 The plan is completed

Quanktumspirit blinking: "What is Perry's plan? How can he outsmart the Shadow organisations own boss?"

* * *

The next evening Perry headed with Primrose back to the old meeting spot. Again the Shadow Agents and the OWCA agents were there and sat side by side.

"So Perry, how can we outsmart their boss?" Pinky asks confused.

Pook nodded her head, "He wants this mission done in a few days. But if we do kill all of the LOVEMUFFIN members, then all of you are out of your jobs. And if we don't then he will have us most likely killed in return."

Perry nodded his head, "I see. Well, guys... how about we 'stage the killing' for him."

"What Perry? And how?" Primrose asks confused.

"Well, we get all of the LOVEMUFFIN members to wear blood pouches under their clothes, as well as a bulletproof vest. Disguise them as their normal everyday outfits. Then you guys go and attack them, we the OWCA come down to pretend to try to stop you, each of you knocks us out and shoots the LOVEMUFFIN member in the chest. The blood gushes out quickly, land 3 shots into the pouches, the LOVEMUFFIN member 'pretends to faint back' and leave them lying. Ring your boss up to inform of the deaths of the LOVEMUFFIN members and wait then for whatever instructions he sends through next. We the OWCA then take the LOVEMUFFIN members back underground and wait for him to come out to all of you personally. With it all being on camera we can take him captive and have him arrested for his plans." Perry explains.

All the Shadow Agents thought Perry's plan over, it did make sense. They nodded but decided to each kill the members in different ways than the same. Otherwise, it would seem too staged up. Perry informed MM that the LOVEMUFFIN members had to come back out of hiding and return to each of their homes.

* * *

The plan was set for the next evening. That new morning all of the Shadow Agents left the OWCA's homes and got back together again in the park.

They walked up to an ammunition shop to top up their handguns and made sure their guns were in top condition.

As the last 'Agent' was equipped out they walked away from the shop and meet up at the Park again. Only the Shadow Agents, not the OWCA members.

"So," Primrose said facing her friends. "This is it. Remember, break-in, fake an attack, fight our OWCA counterparts, knock them out, get to the LOVEMUFFIN member, shoot them in the chest, photograph their dead body and then get out of there just as fast."

All of the Shadow members nodded their heads. Primrose nodded her head too and looked further down the park towards Heinz's Doofenshmirtz home. She felt a bit unwell over completing her boss's plan.

* * *

With Perry.

Perry had driven Heinz back down to his rented apartment. After explaining to him the plan Heinz agreed to it.

He entered his home, slipped the blood pouches to the front of his chest and walked into his living room. He picked a book up and read it, whiles he also had an animal translator in his ear to understand Primrose's words.

Perry was staying hiding to make sure everything was going to run according to plan. He checked the time, the plan was going to be set at 8 PM.

Primrose just arrived and entered Heinz' home through the unlocked back door. As quiet as she could she crept to Heinz's living room. Exactly as planned she found him there, wearing his normal clothes.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Primrose sneered at Heinz to get his attention. (Heinz Doofenshmirtz, count your last minutes here alive.)

Heinz blinked and looked up from his newspaper. "Hu Perry? What... why are you all of a sudden pink furred?"

Primrose and Perry rolled their eyes, but Perry stayed hidden. Primrose sneerers at Heinz and using a forward salto and kick she threw Heinz out of his chair.

"OUCH, PERRY STOP IT, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Heinz screamed.

He scampered out of his chair, Primrose loaded her gun and kicked Heinz again, having him to face her. Heinz's eyes turned pale white as he looked down her gun barrow.

"Now wait for a second, can't we-" Heinz begged.

'BANG', Primrose pulled the trigger and Heinz shut up.

The bullet landed in Heinz's chest, he just gave off one last blink before sacking together. Primrose shook harder before turning the camera off.

"Perry you can come out, its done," Primrose called out.

She and Perry walked up to Heinz, Heinz woke up again and looked down at his clothes.

"Great, this is going to take a while till I get the blood stains out." Heinz sighs.

Primrose rolls her eyes, "We can deal with that later. Perry grabs Heinz and take him right now back to the OWCA and hide him again. Heinz DON'T go on any of your blog forums or talk to anyone who could know you. You have to stay underground until my boss is captured."

Heinz nodded his head, Perry texted his OWCA friends to inform them that Heinz was known confirmed as 'dead'. They knew better and nodded their heads. They were going to go different death ways for the other members. And by the end, they all will re-meet again.

* * *

The next evening the next death was planned out.

Paula the Chihuahua had with her an allergic reaction oil that Esmeralda Poofenplotz was horribly allergic to.

Pinky was hiding nearby with a needle, inside that he placed the anti-bodies Esmeralda would need to survive this attack.

Whiles Esmeralda was in the shower, getting cleaned from a hard day of planning her scheme with some perfume catastrophy she tried to work on and failed.

Paula crept into her room and found her make-up table. Pinky smiled up at her with the needle ready. Paula got her oil and dribbled it into the cream.

"Now all I have to do it try and get my robots moving right," Poofenplotz said as she got out of the shower.

She dried her hair, got dressed in a nighty, and walked up to her make-up table. She picked her cream tube, the one where Paula has added the allergic stuff in it, and she applied it heavily to her face.

"What the-" Professor Poofenplotz said in a pretend shock.

Instantly she collapsed to the ground, shook a bit, before remaining un-moving. Paula stopped the film camera and unplugged it from her hidden spot. Pinky quickly walked up to his nemesis and cleaned her face up, before injecting her with the anti-allergic to bring her back.

5 minutes Professor Poofenplotz woke up. She nodded her head and the 3 disappeared from her home as well. Another 'death' was completed.

* * *

On the 3rd day, Professor Mystery was sitting in the park. Calmly he was reading the newspaper.

Peter the Panda had a breathing device next to him, he nodded to Pook the Panda and she nodded back to him.

She set her own camera up, jumped behind Professor Mystery with a plastic bag and a cable tie.

"What t-" Professor Mystery asked shocked.

Pook placed the plastic bag over his face, Professor Mystery tried fighting her off, but no success. Pook grabbed ahold of the cable tie, wrapped it around his neck and strangled him as hard as she could.

Professor Mystery collapsed and remained to lie there unmoving. Pook quickly turned the camera off, and Peter placed quickly a breathing mask over his face, bringing him back to life.

Mr Mystery breath in harder and harder as he caught, he nodded his head that he was back and Pook and Peter nodded, taking him back into hiding as well.

* * *

Day 4

On this day Daniel the Rabbit located Professor Parenthesis by a theatre performance. She quietly jumped behind him and watched for a while the same film as he was.

She scanned the theatre and spotted Dennis hiding by the back door, having the paramedics ready in case the 'prank' went wrong.

Daniel sighed, as the theatre was emptying itself out she jumped onto Professor Parenthesis back.

He screamed and flailed with his hands to get the rabbit off his back, Daniel clawed into his back, pulled her blade out and stabbed him in the side, into a blood sack.

Professor Parenthesis blinked, Daniel jumped off him as he staggered, held his sides where the 'blood' was flowing and stared at her shocked.

She stabbed him a second time, into another puncher hole into the blood sack, he screamed louder and collapsed, letting the fake blood drip over his face, then he lay absolutely still and closed his eyes.

As she photographed his 'corps', Dennis picked Professor Parenthesis up. He nodded saying he was ok, just needed a bath and a change of clothes, which the two let him have.

After he was cleaned again and his hideout was clean they left and he went back into hiding. Another death was completed.

* * *

Evening on day 4.

Dr Bloodpudding was a bit confused about his death plan. All Glinda asked him was to build a freeze ray and wear warm clothes. He did that and waited for the attack.

About 10 minutes after building it he was surprised by both Garry and Glinda. Glinda attacked him first, and Garry attacked her and launched Glinda into her trap. As Glinda landed in the trap, Garry shot towards his inator.

"NOO! GARRY DON'T YOU DARE!" Glinda fake screamed.

Dr Bloodpudding blinked, he tripped backwards Garry shot to his inator and activated it.

Dr Bloodpudding had a box come up and he was frozen in the spot. Garry quickly turned his camera off and flew back to get Glinda out of the trap.

She thanked him and the two checked on Dr Bloodpudding, he just gave them a thumbs up and the two then worked on un-freezing him from his box.

As Dr Bloodpudding was free again the other OWCA members gave him a very warm bath, a sauna trip and a hot dinner to warm him back up again.

He thanked them and then vanished back into a different hideout to make sure that, the Shadow Agent's boss didn't suspect anything.

* * *

Afternoon on day 5

On this day, Wanda the Wolf was running around the forest, pretending to chase Dr Diminuative. He was laughing because he had unleashed a massive bee nest hive and the bees were chasing him and Wanda.

As the two came by a road crossing Wanda let out a long and loud howl, whiles stopping at the edge. The bees vanished and a small black taxi suddenly appeared screaming.

Behind a garage William, the Wolf watched them. He has cut from that car through the breaking cables and the driver was currently occupied because William had placed an angry skunk into his car, which was terrifying and distracting the driver.

Before long, Dr Diminuative was hit by the car. William and Wanda quickly placed a catching mat up, caught the doctor. He thanked them, jumped down and landed on his face on the paving, not too high.

He stayed like that as the blood pouches he had on his body hit against his head and he was covered in blood.

William photographed it and Wanda quickly took him back into his hiding space. William ran then back to the other Shadow Agents.

* * *

With the last attack.

Maria the Cat and Maximilian the cat were running to Rodney von Rodenstein's home. Maria hid in the ceiling and Maximilian was looking for Rodney.

He found him in his self-constructed bath tup. They had discussed his fake death and Maximilian had a laptop camera set up.

'One last death and we can see what our madman of a boss is up to.' Maximilian thought.

Rodney blinked as he looked over the bathtub. He chuckled as he looked down at the white cat. He snickered and threw balloons filled with water at him.

"Oh kitty, got a bit wet has he? Hihihihihihi." Rodney snickered.

Maximilian didn't find that the least bit funny, he growled and hissed at him. Quickly using a practised attack Maximilian launched himself at Rodney.

Rodney smirked, Maria saw the attack and pulled a hidden lever, this sank Rodney deeper into the bath and locked the top section of the bath away from his body. Maximilian nodded his head, growled at Rodney again before throwing his plugged in the computer into the bathtub.

Strong electric currents shot from the bath, Rodney fake screamed as loudly as he could, shaking his body wildly whiles keeping his head and hands away from the fake attack. After 2 minutes he stopped moving and pretend sank into the bathtub.

Maximilian walked up to him, the camera still filming. He measured his pulls and bowed his head down, a sign to show he was dead. After that, he stopped his own film and he and Maria cleaned the bathroom up and Maria got Rodney out of the bathtub and off to the hideout.

* * *

All of the LOVEMUFFIN members the OWCA declared in their own forum for dead and written out the death dates. The Shadow Agents checked the blogs and nodded their heads.

As they all and the OWCA Agents were lying outside the OWCA in the brilliant sunshine they waited for their masters back call.

About 2 hours after the last death attack was acted out they received a mobile phone ball from their master. Maximillian placed a claw into it and hologram sound waves appeared in front of everyone. A male voice came from said ball.

"Dear Shadow Agents. I'm very impressed with you all. All 7 members of the LOVEMUFFIN community are dead, not counting the two robots. Anyhow, you all have completed that what I've wanted you all to do. Return to our head base and you will receive your payments." The boss declared.

The ball shut itself up again before flying away. Now all of the Shadow Agents blinked and looked at each other confused.

Perry noticed their confused stare, " What is it, guys?"

"We... we never discussed that we were going to be paid for the deaths of the LOVEMUFFIN," Primrose explained a bit baff.

Maximillian nodded his head, "Something is off about him... I have a bad feeling about this. We'd better return, but be cautious with him. If he can be as crazy and mad and decide that LOVEMUFFIN isn't worth living, then I don't want to know what will happen if he finds out the truth."

"Ok, return but all of you keep our mobile phone numbers in your own phones and ring us up if something is to happen to you all. Ok? And don't let him know it was all a staged act." Maria decided.

All of the Shadow Agents nodded their heads, they ran away from the OWCA and headed as quickly as they could back to their head base.

Perry bit on his beak and thought it over, "Am I the only one who thinks this stinks worse than a rotten casserole from the dump?"

"I have to agree with you Perry." Maria said nodding her head, "Something is up. Their boss now has what he wants, so what is he now up?"

Dennis smirked, "Anyone else wanna follow them and play mouse as we find out what else that madman is up to with our Shadow Agents?"

All the OWCA Agents nodded their heads, they equipped themselves up, got into an OWCA buss and followed their Shadow counterparts towards their hideout.

Time to find out who their boss is, and what else he's up to.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Epic. Ok... the plan is of sorts completed. But I have one last huge surprise for one chapter. And you all will finally see who the head boss of the Shadow Agents actually is. Reviews are always welcomed. Oh, and the next chapter... is going to be very shocking, hurtful and painful. That's all I'm going to say for it."


	8. Chapter 8 A huge disaster

Chapter 08 A huge disaster

Quanktumspirit: "Yes, even though this chapter, basically concludes the rest of the tale... I'm still going to write it out even longer. So more chapters, mainly because I want you all to know how the Shadow Agents and their OWCA lovers form stronger relations to one another after the problem is solved."

* * *

The OWCA Agents followed their Shadow counterparts unnoticed. They saw the other animals all headed to an old abandoned school.

One Shadow Agent after the next entered it, the OWCA Agents saw several tall trees surrounding the school and climbed them up. From their branched hideout they could look directly into the building with no problem.

The Shadow Agents all were sat at the various old manky desk at that school. A short while later a tall man walked in.

Perry's mouth dropped down, "No way... Dr Killbot?"

"Dr Killbot is behind the attacks, and trainer of the Shadow Agents?" Pinky asked just as shocked.

Peter pointed to his lips and they watched what that man was up to. He seems to be walking up and down the classroom and facing all of the Shadow Agents.

His hands were flailing around and he pointed at each member furiously, his face was turning redder and redder. All the Shadow Agents bowed their heads down in shame, suddenly Primrose seemed to stand up and flailing her arms around the place.

Perry suddenly had an idea, using a few cables and round leave tubes he fabricated a microphone, so he could understand what the argument was about.

"- and each Agent has confessed to us all they like us for us individually Professor!" Primrose snapped.

Perry and the others turn a bit red, they wished to know what she was arguing with Dr Killbot about, but maybe they can find out something more.

"I don't care if they all mated with you and each of you were individually impregnated by those maniacs! We had a deal, I would provide you with the needed food, equipment and adopt you all into this home, and in return, you all would kill one LOVEMUFFIN member each AND the OWCA AGENTS! Sure you've managed to kill the LOVEMUFFIN members, but the OWCA agents are still running around!" Dr Killbot screamed back.

All of the OWCA agents had to press down on their hearts, their Shadow Agents all did like the time with them.

"Well, we are sorry Dr Killbot." Maximilian the Cat snapped, "None of us will go through with the plan. And you can't force us any more. One death was already enough for us. We quit!"

All the Shadow Agents nodded their heads, the OWCA Agents all smiled a bit, the Shadow Agents all got up and were about to leave the room.

But Dr Killbot's eyes suddenly turned bright red, "I FORBID YOU TO SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT ME! AND IF YOU DARE TO LEAVE THEN YOU ALL ARE DOOMED AT THE SAME TIME!"

But the Shadow Agents left anyway, suddenly Dr Killbot pulled a red remote control out and pressed a massive red button on it. All the Shadow Agents suddenly screamed all over again, one collapsing after the next.

The collars sent out the same attack like a few days ago. Dr Killbot pressed the button again and the Shadow Agents were wriggling in pain.

Perry and the other OWCA Agents have seen enough, Wanda and Peter slammed the door in and all the OWCA agents raced inside the room.

"DR KILLBOT STOP THIS INSTANT!" Glinda the Parrot screamed at him.

Glinda, Peter and Wanda attacked him, Perry, Pinky, Dennis and Maria raced to their Shadow counterparts and with a bolt cutter they cut and freed all the Shadow Agents from their necklaces.

Whiles Dr Killbot was being attacked, Perry bent down and lifted Primrose back up with his hand. The OWCA Agents sat all their Shadow Agents down and examined the damage after Peter and Dennis had Dr Killbot handcuffed.

Primrose blinks and stares at Perry shocked, "P... Perry? What- what are you all doing here? And how did you find us?"

"We are sorry Primrose... but we all followed you all. We made sure you didn't notice us and you all lead us here. Thank goodness we arrived just in time." Perry admitted.

He and the other OWCA Agents blushed and bowed their heads down in shame. But instead of receiving any hostile comments from their 'enemies', all of them were greeted by a tight embrace and a kiss each.

William beamed, "You all saved us just in time. Thank you."

"HA, YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE SAFE?!" Dr Killbot screamed.

All the Agents let one another go and turned to the handcuffed Professor. He was bursting out with laughter.

"You truly think I don't come back up with a backup plan? AGENT B'S ATTACK!" Dr Killbot burst out in laughter and then screamed.

The Shadow Agents blinked confused, suddenly out of boxes robots came out. Two platypus robots, two chihuahua robots, two panda bear robots, two rabbit robots, two parrot robots, two wolf robots and last two cat robots.

Perry blinked, "What the-"

"You see OWCA Agents, I knew that my Shadow Agents could eventually develop feelings for you all. Heck, you all are animals and it is only natural you want to mate with your lover. So I re-designed with some spare robot parts all of your body parts, strength, taken out the weaknesses and copied the same with the Shadow Agents. And since my A) plan failed in having you all killed as well as those stupid LOVEMUFFIN members, then my plan B) must finish you all off!" Dr Killbot explained chuckling, "And once you all are no more, then I will walk into OWCA and finish off the LOVEMUFFIN members myself! ROBOTS ATTACK!"

All the Agents and OWCA backed away from their robotic counterparts scared. Glinda grabbed a pipe and threw it at her parrot, but it just bounced off her like nothing. Everyone could see that attacking with anything they knew about wouldn't be enough this time.

Pinky quickly turned to Perry, "Perry any idea?"

"One, run and hide as quickly as possible," Perry explained.

All the Shadow Agents and OWCA Agents turned tails and vanished into a separate room, which was one of the Shadow Agents bedrooms in fact.

* * *

All of the 14 Robot Agents hammered against the door, trying to open it. But William quickly grabbed the door key and locked it.

"It won't hold long, we have to find a way to turn all of the robots off at once." Primrose explained, "But how?"

All the Agents and Shadow Agents breath harder, from all the running they were tired out and sat each individually on chairs and 4 couples on the beds.

Everyone thought one fighting move after the other, but knowing the robots could just copy them and even read their minds it wouldn't help them much. In fact, they could be beaten by their own attacks.

Water wouldn't help either, the robots proved to be waterproof.

Perry looked towards the ceiling and felt tears falling from his face, 'I'm sorry Monogram, I'm sorry Carl Karl... but we all failed, and we can't win this...'

'Wait a sec.' Perry's eyes suddenly flashed as an idea came.

All the Shadow Agents and OWCA Agents saw Perry's sudden happy mood as he sat back up.

"What is it, Perry?" Pinky asked.

"We have to call OWCA up," Perry said and got his phone out.

But Primrose quickly shook her head, "Perry don't, the robots can hack any phone in and then locate the OWCA. Then they will attack the LOVEMUFFIN members with no mercy."

Perry dialled the phone number in and smirked, "Exactly."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed and looked at Perry shocked.

But Perry still dialled the number, mainly Heinz Doofenshmirtz mobile number.

" _Hello? Heinz Doofenshmirtz am apparat?" Heinz's voice came through the phone._

Oh, Perry's phone can translate out to Heinz it in English, "Heinz. Get all of the LOVEMUFFIN members ready for an attack. I need all of you to create each a stick with a strong computer virus on it that can take any normal robot out for good."

" _What Perry? Why?" Heinz asks confused._

"All of the OWCA members found out who was behind the Shadow Agents training. We need now virus sticks to take a robotic duplicate of ourselves and the Shadow Agents down and out. Heinz if we can't stop them then the LOVEMUFFIN members are all going to be re-attacked again, but this time by a robot." Perry explained. "And these robots don't understand the word: mercy."

" _Ok, Perry. You all get those robots to the Danville Park, and we will show up there with the sticks in a bit." Heinz said._

"Thank's." Perry was about to say, as he was shot at, his phone shattered.

"PERRY WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Primrose screams shocked and scared.

Perry blinks, the door was smashed open, and he sees all the other OWCA members were already running, he shook his head and raced with Primrose last out of the building, with all the robots after them.

"So Perry, what's the next grand plan?" Pinky asked.

He and Paula had to dodge bullets being fired at them from their robot counterparts. Perry nodded his head as he followed everyone as fast as he could.

"We got to get all of them to Danville park, the LOVEMUFFIN members are now coming out of their hideouts and can use a computer virus at these robots to stop them," Perry explained.

"Oh, good idea. IF WE GET THEM THERE AND ARE STILL ALIVE!" Dennis snapped as he dodged another attack.

"Each of us are the best of the best, we will make it," Daniel said trying to keep everyone motivated.

All the Shadow Agents and OWCA Agents nodded their heads and kept running and decided to remain silent to focus on speed and direction. The Robots each individually after the living breathing animals in a hot fashion.

* * *

After dodging and escaping for almost 20 minutes the OWCA and Shadow Agents reached Danville park. Everyone was more tired than ever.

Perry knew they had to wait here for the LOVEMUFFIN to come back out and take the robots out with the computer virus he requested, but how long will that take?

Dr Killbot has followed his robotic designs in a hover car after them and at the park, he was more than pleased with his plan B.

"Good job robots, all of you are proven to be more effective then all the Shadow members put together!" Dr Killbot beamed and laughed hard.

Glinda glares at him, "SHUT UP YOU TRAITOR!"

"ALL OF THE OWCA MEMBERS ARE THE GREATEST AND BRAVEST FRIENDS WE HAD EVER MEET!" Garry screamed back at him.

Glinda screamed back after him: "And the Shadow Agents are very well trained, sir. But what you didn't consider is that all of them and we OWCA members have a heart beating underneath our furs and feathers. We managed to learn from them so many wonderful things that they have turned us for the better."

"Shame I can only understand parrot from you all. But I assume all of you are thinking the same things as Garry and Glinda." Dr Killbot chuckled.

All the Agents, Shadow and OWCA nodded their heads and still glared at him furiously. They avoided more attacks, struck the robots and were still battling it out, with no end in sight.

Perry grabbed his OWCA watch and phoned the OWCA up, he had to warn Monogram.

"MONOGRAM, EMERGENCY STAGE, BEING OVERRUN BY A HEARD OF ROBOTS!" Perry texted him quickly.

Whiles all the Shadow and OWCA were still trying to fight their robotic counterparts nothing came to anyone's mind how to stop them or survive this.

Until suddenly someone called from the back, just then all the Shadow and OWCA Agents were pinned down by their robotic counterparts.

"Agent P. We found you!" Carl called out.

Everyone looked at the nerdy student, he raced up to the council and scanned the screens. He saw all the fighting commands that the robots were set up.

He sighed and ripped his hair out, despite being able to send another order through it would take at least another 10 hours till all the robots passed the next attack command to take on his command.

All of the other LOVEMUFFIN members were also there, Heinz Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and pushed the nerdy student to the side. He scanned it over and knew what to do.

Pulling from his coat pocket Heinz fished a floppy disc out with the words Virus scribbled on it, the virus Perry requested from him a few minutes ago. Heinz inserted it into the machine and activated his virus.

Instantly all the robots backed away from the OWCA and Shadow Agents, who they managed to hurt deeply. They received one strong electric shock through their bodies after the next.

Perry could smell a charcoaled stench coming from the robot. So could all the others.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Glinda and Garry screamed.

All the Shadow, OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN members took cover, in less than 3 minutes after hiding the 7 animal robots all exploded on the spot, metal flying in all directions.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Dr Killbot screamed as he watched his inventions go up in flames. "AND SINCE YOU ALL BETRAYED ME, YOU ALL WILL LOSE SOMEONE VALUABLE!"

'Please no.' All the OWCA Agents begged and looked quickly over to their Shadow counterparts.

But Dr Killbot typed something in a second console. A massive rocket launcher drove out of the ground and took aim towards the lower section of Danville. He launched the rocket and Glinda and Garry quickly shot towards the top.

"GAH! EVERYONE IT'S HEADING TOWARDS OWCA!" Both Parrots screamed.

Perry blinked, he grabbed his phone and speed dialled Monogram.

"MONOGRAM GET EVERY ONE OUT OF THE OWCA THIS INSTANT!" Perry explained shocked.

One by one all the Shadow and OWCA Agents fleed the Shadow hideout. Wanda and William handcuffed Dr Killbot and tossed him into the car

* * *

Everyone drove down to the OWCA and Perry saw that all the OWCA workers and LOVEMUFFIN members had escaped the building...

But... the building wasn't hit.

MM glared at Perry, "Agent P, I do hope that wasn't a false alarm you've sent to us? We all are evacuated, but nothing has happened."

Perry blinks, he shakes his head and activates his speaking clip again: "We never lied Monogram. Dr Killbot, who was behind the Shadow Agents training and planning, has really launched a rocket this way."

"Wait a sec..." Garry said, "I think... I might have an idea."

Everyone blinked as Garry quickly shot towards the horizon upwards and stared out where the trail of the rocket was leading. He calculated its speed and how long it would take till it could reach its destination, and what the destination was.

He landed back down and shook his head, "Everyone, the rockets aren't heading towards OWCA, but an old abandoned flat. No humans or any living species are close by so it will only hit that building."

"Wait, where is that building standing?" Maximilian suddenly asked worriedly.

Garry blinked flew back up and calculated its destination, "Hillary Street, house number 4. It was due to be torn down years ago, but the state never put any teardown costs up towards it, so it was just left to rot."

All the Agents looked towards the male cat, his fur face turned whiter and whiter. As quickly as the cat could he turn his tail and fleed the area.

Maria blinked, "OH NO! We got to help him this instant!"

She raced after him, Perry and all the others blinked.

"What?" Garry said confused.

"Something is very wrong, we'd better find out what," Perry said.

Everyone escaped the old building, got into the OWCA's car and shot after the cat's car.

* * *

After 3 minutes they arrived at the struck area. Exactly as they said, this part of Danville was very deserted for some reason.

As the cats got out of the van Maximilian's eyes widened. The rocket had struck this area, and hit his own home where he lived with his kittens. The entire building was in flames and black smoke clouds billowed up into the horizon.

"NO!" Maximillian screamed at the blazing building. "BELLA, ANGEL, TAMA, OLIVER, TIGGER! ANYONE!"

"DADDY!" The OWCA and Shadow Agents suddenly heard.

Everyone looked up, there, dangling from a beam were the 5 kittens. They managed to get out of the burning building and were clawing on a thin beam dangling above the ground in 10 meters height.

In a flash, all the OWCA Agents and Shadow members grabbed a massive bed sheet and stretched it out as wide as they could. But the kitten's were too scared to want to jump from that height.

"KIDS YOU ALL HAVE TO JUMP FROM THE BEAM AND LAND ON THIS SHEET. THAT IS THE FASTEST WAY WE CAN GET YOU OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Maria called up to the kids. "HURRY!"

"NO WE WON'T," Tama screamed back down. "DON'T DENY IT MARIA! YOU NEVER LOVED US OR OUR FATHER!"

'What?' Maria thought shocked and looked just as shocked as she thought.

Even Maximilian looked confused and up to his children, "KIDS THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT PLACE OR TIME TO DISCUSS THIS! JUST JUMP; PLEASE!"

"NO DAD! WE WANT MUM TO ADMIT IT! YOU LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES YOU BACK!" Bella screamed down. "ADMIT IT AND WE WILL JUMP!"

The building was falling faster and faster in itself together. The flames were roaring higher, the risk of the kid's lives was on the line for the two cats to confess their love for each other...

Maria sighed, she turned to Maximilian and quickly kissed him passionately, putting every inch of her love into him. Maximilian blushed hard and stared at Maria shocked, just as much as the other OWCA Agents and the kittens in the burning building.

She looked up to the children, "KIDS I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER, JUST PLEASE JUMP!"

"COMING MAMA. JIPPY!" The Kittens all beamed.

"ONE BY ONE!" Maximilian called up, he didn't want to outstretch the blanket.

First jumped Bella, then Angel, next Tama, then Oliver and last Tigger. All the kittens landed safely on the blanket and then stood next to Maria and Maximilian. Beaming at their 'two parents'.

Maria blushed and scanned all the children, "You all ok?"

"Yes mummy, we are just a bit warm," Oliver explained and tried the new mummy name.

Maria blushed, she embraced all kittens and cleaned them up with Maximilian one by one. As they all left to hide they watched the human fire brigade driving down and taking care of the flames. No humans were in the building thank goodness.

* * *

After the incident with the kittens, all of the Shadow Agents had it with their master. With him now sitting behind bars in a police van the Shadow Agents all bowed down to their OWCA counterparts.

They felt very ashamed how things turned out to be. But their OWCA counterparts just embraced each of their close 'friends'.

"We are sorry Perry how it all turned out, to all of you," Primrose admitted turning a bit red and looking down.

All the Shadow Agents nodded their heads. The OWCA Agents nodded their heads as well.

Perry sighed, he had a feeling a lot of the OWCA agents were still sitting between two chairs, saying yes to these brave, beautiful and talented 'Agents' in being their friends or even mates. And saying no, because of all the fear the animals have sent them through in protecting the LOVEMUFFIN members.

"But," Pinky began, everyone turned to the Chihuahua, "With Dr Killbot now behind bars, with your 'boss' being out of the picture. Are you all still going to turn on LOVEMUFFIN again once we release them again for an attack? Or, would you all put the weapons down and leave these humans alone? We have enough difficulty fighting them and stopping whatever scheme they all are planning. And a lot of them have family that are dependent on them and love them in return."

All of the OWCA agents nodded their heads and faced the Shadow Agents. Pinky made a very good point.

Major Monogram suddenly stepped forward, "Actually Agent Pinky, we all have seen the way the Shadow Agents have fought, first against you all and then against Dr Killbot and then saving the 5 kittens. Those are a lot of impressive moves. If you all want we can sign all of you up to work for OWCA, and also be assigned to each LOVEMUFFIN member with your OWCA friends."

The OWCA Agents and Shadow Agents blinked shocked. Carefully the Shadow members pulled back and put their heads together to discuss this privately with one another.

" _I think that's a very good idea. Ok, we enjoyed a bit fighting our OWCA counterparts, and with them being now with us in a team, we still get to stop evil. Well, eviler people than Dr Killbot." Daniel smiled._

" _I'm not too sure." Maximilian said and looked back to the other Agents, "We did fought against them, insulted them and tried to have their LOVEMUFFIN members killed by order of Dr Killbot. You really think they can just forgive us like that?"_

" _Its true all of us fought against them, but that was mainly to save our own lives. We don't have Dr Killbot anymore to command us what to do. And we are free from those cursed bracelets." Garry pointed out._

" _True, maybe the OWCA Agents do like us enough to forgive us, and hopefully we can build our friendship to them back up again." Primrose pointed out._

" _So should we sign up as well?" Pook asked excitedly._

 _Paula looked once back towards Pinky and smiled a bit, "I think we should. It could be fun to thwart those stupid LOVEMUFFIN members, and we get to be with the Agents each of us love individually."_

All the Shadow Agents nodded their heads. The OWCA agents blinked as each Shadow member stood in front of their 'counterparts'. First, they all de-activated their old Shadow collars and threw them in the centre pile, then they all saluted Monogram and the other Agents.

They turned to Primrose to speak it out, they chose her to be their leader, seeing her being the best Shadow Agent that was trained.

"Major Monogram and OWCA, we accept your offer of the jobs. If each of us can be assigned with the OWCA Agent we grew to love these past few weeks." Primrose explained smiling.

The Shadow Agents all nodded their heads, their OWCA members blushed all a bit and smiled, they approached each their friends and shook their hands.

"Ok, OWCA accepts then the Shadow members in as the new team OWCA. But to be sure we want to see you all pass the OWCA training course, then we can welcome you into the OWCA also." Monogram explained.

Daniel snickered, "We will give our very best sir."

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Incredibly cute. I've had this idea bouncing around my head for a while. Comments, please. And the next chapter is also on its way."


End file.
